Sonic Advance EX
by JetStriker96
Summary: The following holds characters who belong strictly to Sega and/or Sonic Team. As a mysterious beings crashes down to Earth,Multiple fierce enemies have appeared on the planet. The Sonic Team must reunite, and unlock fabled powers! Story belongs to JS96
1. Intro

A shinning green star flared down to Planet Mobius. As it flared down to Babylon Garden, it shifted to the right slightly and drained some of the floating ruins energy. It had then smashed straight into the desert. And as the shooting star crashed into the sand, the floating ruins began to descend to the desert as well. As soon as the floating ruins made contact to the sand, a sand storm blew over.

(A few minutes pass)

As the sand vanishes, a darkened being stood. As the moon shinned down on the creature, it revealed a green liquid being.

Must…Locate…Chaos…Energy….

The green being began dragging it's body forward throughout the desert.


	2. Chapter 1 Reuinion

: Monday: 1:00 PM, In the Air:

A blue plane flew in the air above the clouds. Tails being the pilot had something within his mind.

Tails sighed, "Why did you change…Sonic?"

**Flashback**

**Tails ran up to Sonic. "What are you doing Sonic! You know being a king isn't your style!" Sonic turned around to look at the tired fox. "I have to Tails; this place needs someone to rule over. Shadow said I should."**

"**Don't listen to them! This area is supposed to be free!" Tails clenched on to Sonic's arm trying to get the hedgehog's attention. Sonic swung his arm off of Tails' hand. "It was free Tails…now I must rule over it."**

**Sonic held the crown in his arm and placed it gently on his head showing that he has made up his mind. Tails began to walk the other dropping tears.**

**Tails looked down and turned away. "Fine…Amy was right…you have changed"**

**-End Flashback-**

Tails sighed once again, but then noticed the Babylon Rogues' blimp. He then flew his plane faster to take a closer look. He looked inside the cockpit and noticed Jet piloting this floating aircraft. He flew a little bit farther to realize the blimp had begun its descent. Tails looked down to realize Jet was planning to land in Metal City.

As Jet landed the blimp, he jumped out of the cockpit with his Type J in hand. Tails landed beside the blimp and jumped out of the Cyclone to hover off following Jet. After a few curves and turnings Tails still followed Jet, until he vanished out of nowhere. Tails descended down the to ground and began questioning his own two eyes. "How did he, where did he?" Jet reappeared behind Tails wondering why he was so scared. "What do you want Fox?"

Tails turned and the first thing he noticed we're the bandages on his arms. "Uh what happened to you arms and legs?"

Jet then grasped onto to one of them. "Let's just say I did a lot of training."

Tails looked behind Jet and noticed his team was exactly behind him or anything. He also noticed Jet didn't have some kind of device to at least try and communicate with his team.

Jet suddenly got a little irritated "You know for a fox you ask a lot of questions." He began to walk in the direction to his blimp. He knew Tails was following him but he didn't care much.

**After a walk to the blimp, Jet invited Tails in the blimp seeing that he wasn't going to leave him alone. Also Tails decided to put the Cyclone in a self made capsule**

Tails sat down in a chair still wondering why Jet never answered his question. "So Jet how did you vanish like that like that without using Type J or even a Chaos Emerald?"

Jet smirked. "Well like I said before I did some training. I wanted to learn how to use the wind for more then just riding it. What you saw back there was called 'Wind Teleport'. I can vanish within a short amount of time, but I can't go a far distance."

Tails then looked around "So what happened to Wave and Storm?"

Jet paid full attention to the sky they we're crossing ignoring his question, "It's a long story…" He then jumped, as Tails got up to him closer with his fox eyes. "Tell me please?" Tails begged.

Jet gave Tails a blank look. "They're fine, we just went our separate ways." Tails sat back down on a guest chair and began thinking, "Just my friends huh?" Tails replied. Jet noticed. "Why what happened to Sonic and the Red Mutt…I mean Knuckles?" Jet turned around facing Tails. "That reminds me I just realize normally if you're around, Sonic The Hedgehog should be around right!"(Racing Time!!) Jet was getting a smug look while Tails raised his head to reply. " Well…No, Sonic decided to be a king and Knuckles had this hidden dark side, and decided to work with Doctor Finitevius. And he also has a grudge against me over the timeline." Tails exhaled as he ran out of breath.

Jet had then got a glass of water and handed it to the tired fox. "So you basically you lost two friends to greed and revenge (Man I thought I was spoiled.)

"Well Amy went away somewhere and Rouge well vanished, No one knows where she is. And since Sonic declared himself king, he claims himself to be the most greatest thing alive." Tails stated as he drank the glass of water.

"Uh huh (Man I need to beat him soon!)" Jet had decided to place the blimp in autopilot and got off the pilot stand.

" Hey Jet, if Wave is gone then what is keeping this thing in the air?" Tails asked.

Jet faced Tails with some angry in his face. " SHE'S NOT DEAD…she's not dead…. but the green chaos emerald is the engine for this blimp.

Tails jumped and thought that Shadow had the green emerald. "Uh Jet where did you get the emerald?"

Jet looked at it then Tails. "Yeah I found it on a bike why?"

Tails had a grave look and shock around. "Ok just checking, but doesn't Shadow keep the green one?"

Jet looked back at it and thought again. "I'm guessing that explains the bike."

Tails gave Jet a blank look. " I can't believe you stole from Shadow."

Jet looked outside "I have my reasons."

"So you're trying to look for them?" Tails asked.

Jet looked back outside. "Yeah, I got to bring Babylon Garden from the sand again. Strange I heard some local news say that the place sank when a green comet almost hit the place." After saying that Jet walked over to the radar that he stole which Tails thought looked a bit over Jet's league. "YOU BUILT A RADAR? FOR A CHAOS EMERALD!" Tails gave Jet a shocked look and Jet gave him a blank look. "Well since Wave isn't here, I stole it from someone and who knew it could locate emeralds." Tails still looked surprised. (Wow Jet, still the same old hawk after these months.). The radar beeped once. Jet looked over the radar. "That's weird the radar is saying there's a Chaos Emerald near by, but it's closing in to us." Jet looked outside on the other side and widens his eyes.

Only to realize a black sharp bullet pierce through the central part of the blimp. "Tails get in the Cyclone quick!" After hearing that from Jet, Tails ran into the hallway looking for an exit. Jet then grabbed his

Type-J and reached for the green emerald, but as soon as he could touch it, a robot arm broke through the glass, and snatched the green emerald


	3. Chapter 2 The Huntdown

: Monday: 3:00, In The Air:

Jet was shocked when the arm grabbed the emerald and knocked him out of the way. (Who the hell is hitting us?) A menacing combo of "oh ho ho ho ho" Jet knew who was responsible. But Jet was in mid-air away from his Type-J and as he planned to reach his board until Eggman stretched another arm to smash it into pieces. Jet was even more shocked, and as he descended, Tails swirved his plane under Jet to pick him up.

Jet looked under his feet and then looked back at Tails "Thanks Tails." As Jet stood up, they looked up and noticed Eggman in his aircraft laughing.

Eggman did his teasing laugh to the two mobians. "Oh ho ho ho ho…ho?" Eggman saw Jet instead of Sonic. "Hey Tails! Where's Sonic?"

Jet had a smug look on his face. "What's da matta, can't handle a bird Eggy?"

Eggman growled after what he said. "Don't even think of yourself to be an equal to Sonic!"

Jet's smug look grew even wider. "Well duh his not the one who took your walker for a joy ride now is he?" Jet even gave Eggman the sly face and stuck out his tongue at him.

Eggman gained a vein and remembered how thrashed it was at night when he saw it. "Fine I'll be sure to make my Eggdroids crush you as soon as create my EGGMANLAND!"

Jet and Tails yawned. "WHAT!" Eggman shouted as he almost fell over in his aircraft. Jet yawned. Tails insisted to answer first. "Well it's just your plan is getting kind of…well it's um." Jet got in front of Tails. "Your plans are C-O-R-N-Y!"

Eggman jumped again "WHAT!" Jet put his hand on his beak and thought for a moment. "Well if I got a nickel for every time you said 'I will make my EGGMAN LAND!' then I wouldn't be stealing anymore stuff now would I?"

Eggman gained another vein "Fine, when I make my empire You Two Are So Going On MY HITLIST!" Jet gave a blank stare "We already are…but I won't let your empire run free!"

Eggman smirked "Ah but you don't have a single emerald, I have the Red and Green Emerald. So I guess I'll see you around." He began to laugh and float his way out of they're reach.

"Let's go after him!" Jet was eager to take on Eggman, but Tails didn't follow and was thinking about something.

Tails thought for moment. " Hold on, we still have to collect the other 5 emeralds, sides if we went head on he'd have a trap for us."

Jet sighed after hearing that but he knew Tails was right. The plane then turned to the east. "Why are we going east?"

Tails closed his eyes and smiled. "Well, because MY radar says there's an emerald to the east." Jet was curious to know how he could detect the emeralds without an emerald. " I thought you didn't have we need five of them. Eggy has two of them…and you have the yellow one eh fox?"

Tails gave an honest smile "Yep" He held up the yellow emerald. "Look at that now we need four of them." Jet smirked and looked onward. "So uh Jet. Since we're going to find the emeralds, does that make us, you know Best Friends" after asking that a random fish landed on his face. "Hey what was that for?"

Jet looked at Tails from behind. "Just cuz we're together on a mission doesn't make us friends so quickly." Tails looked at him with one eye lowered. "Oh come on Jet have a heart."

Jet crossed his arms. "Nope!" Tails shrugged and got out of the pilot's seat and almost hugged Jet. "Oh come on someone needs a hug!"

Jet looked at Tails as if he saw a ghost. "Yeah AND SOMEONE NEEDS TO BE A PILOT!" as Tails sat back down in his seat , Jet looked onward with full concentration. "Sides I don't want to lose anymore friends."

**Flashback-December, 03,2009**

Jet was sitting in his chair. Once again the greedy hawk was daydreaming of gold and being rich yet again. Until Storm rushed in the room

"**Boss! Boss! We got a mission Boss!"**

**As Storm slammed his palms on the desk Jet was sitting on after every word he said, Jet had dropped to the ground after the first 'Boss'. Wave walked in on the door side.**

" **Storm how many times do I have to tell you? Knock before you enter!"**

**Storm looked back at Wave with an annoyed yet innocent look. "If I did, you'd tell Boss about the mission before I could!" Wave countered the look with her bland yet smart talking look. "I could care less if he found out or not!"**

"**Yeah…yeah right!"**

**The two began fighting on about who should've told Jet the mission first. Jet gained a vein. "ENOUGH! Every time it's the same thing. Storm bashes into my door without knocking and Wave gives a lecture to Storm about 'The ways of knocking'. I swear, one of these days I'll be glad to take on missions by myself! So just tell me what the mission is so we can get over it!"**

**Wave and Storm both looked at Jet and looked at each other and nodded. " Well uh ok. There's a mission that a guy wants us to get this golden statue for him. It's located in Ocean Base and I heard Eggman left the place to drown…um today I believe."**

**Storm scratched the back of his head. "So uh Boss, should we do it? I mean the miss uh miss…uh whats the word Wave?" Wave lowered her eyes. "Mission Storm…and you sure we should go on with it?" Jet looked outside and thought for a minute.**

**Storm had an eager yet innocent look and grasped his hands. "The guy did say he was going to pay us with a lot of money I think he said about Two Mill….Two mill…Uh Wave?"**

**Wave lowered her eyes again. "Two Million Storm."**

"**Yeah That! Uh Two Milliun Rings!"**

**Jet jumped and looked at his teammates. "That will make us rich! Heck we might be able to go separate ways and just stop goin on missions!" Wave looked disappointed. "But…don't you like going on missions with us?"**

**Jet faced his team with greed in his eyes. All he could think about was the money. Looking at this both Wave and Storm sighed.**

**(Later, that day the Rogues had made there way in Ocean Base.)**

**Jet ran forward to get the golden statue. "Now after we give this to our client we'll be rich! RICH! And it's all for a stupid statue like this!"**

**Wave was trying to reach the eager hawk and ran after him. "Wait up Jet" When both Wave and Storm caught up to Jet and noticed his greedy look again, but this time the golden statue had it's eyes glowing red. Storm looked at it. **

"**Hey Wave is it me or does it look like Boss' eyes are dazed or something."**

**Wave looked at it then noticed some water on her boots. She then thought for a few seconds and looked shocked. "This place it's sinking!" Storm realized it too and noticed the water getting from their shoes to they're knees. "Boss, the water! It's…It's…It's…um"**

**Wave jumped and realized Jet was still having his greedy moment. " The Water is RISING!" Wave grabbed her Type-W and made a tornado to blow Jet into a final escape pod. Jet snapped out of his greedy moment and noticed his team wasn't with him. **

**Jet had the statue in hand and shook his head from hitting a metal part of the escape pod. "Alright Wave and Storm stop toying with…. Wave? Storm?" Jet looked through the dome glass and noticed Storm and Wave waving goodbye as they set the coordinates for the Escape pod. "What are you guys doing GET IN HERE! Wave! Storm! Come on there's still time!" Jet began bashing his fist on the door of the escape pod. But as he decided to be reunited with his teammates, Wave had already launched him into the underwater. He had no choice but to watch as he ascended into the air level, the base that still holds his friends, began to sink. "No! NOOOO! Storm! WAVE!"**

**End Flashback**

Jet looked depressed as he grieved about his friends sacrificing their lives for him. He thought of some memories. And thought of the cruel words he last said to them…as a team. "Hey Jet, we got a Chaos Emerald down there! Hey buddy what's wrong?"

Jet looked back at Tails and looked down at Hot Crater. "Nothin, I'm alright lets just get this started alright!" Jet jumped off the plane and Tails followed with him after he put the plane in his capsule. Both Tails and Jet got into Dash position as the starting bars stood up the meter bar stood up

3…2…1 GO!

Jet dashed off leaving a green version of him. Tails began to follow and began dashing through propellers. And grind on rails.

A map showed Tails in the low area and Jet in the medium area going through loops.

Jet kept on running forward and thought (Wow so this is how Sonic does this crud) He then gave a look as if he saw another ghost. And Tails was there at the goal holding the emerald.

"How'd you get here…and SINCE WHEN?"

Tails rubbed the back of his head and flipped the Blue emerald into the air multiple times. "Well I have my ways. I always come here so I know this place like the back of my hand."

Jet was twitching for a moment. "Ya do know Ya could've told me that!"

The two dashed off to the next zone that the radar stated. The next place was more of a mixture of Music Plant and Toy Kingdom. The two dashed after the goal to find the gray chaos emerald. This time Jet grabbed the gray emerald and showed off with it "Oh yeah who's Bad I'm BAD!"

In the background stood a hedgehog…

( Seems this team has gathered the first 3 Chaos Emeralds after losing one of them. And seems a mysterious hedgehog is standing in the background watching out unlikely team. Is this hedgehog an enemy or a friend? Find out on the next Chapter of SONIC ADVANCE EX!)


	4. Chapter 3 EggFort

: Monday: 3:50, Music Kingdom:

The Sky Blue Hedgehog looked at the fox first, and then took a look at the hawk. "Hmm…interesting seems I'm not the only one looking for these emeralds." The hedgehog then held up the sky blue emerald and smirked as it was shown his color looked like an exact replica of the emerald's color.

" I could hunt for these emeralds myself, after all they do provide me of my power for now…until I get my "Synchro" form back. Then I'll finally be able to do what my race of people failed at completing! DESTROYING THIS PATHETIC PLANET!"

As the mysterious hedgehog vanished by using Chaos Control, he had released an evil laughter.

**Meanwhile as our unique team got on the Cyclone, they began to wonder**

Jet had something in his mind, every since they got the 3rd emerald. "Hmm…" Tails looked at Jet as he sat down. "Jet what's wrong?" "Well if we have 3 emeralds, the blue, yellow, and gray. Eggy has 2 emeralds, the green and red one. Where's the purple and sky blue emerald?

Tails began to think as well (Hmm, well I'm not sure I think Shadow had a purple one, besides the green one. After all he had it when Sonic decided to be king. The Sky Blue emerald I haven't seen for a while. It could be anywhere…. or)

Jet poked Tails to get his attention and pointed to a shadowed fortress. Tails looked surprised and Jet squinted his eyes to see an Eggman Insignia on the floating ship. "Uh isn't that the Egg Fortress?" Jet gazed at it with a dull look.

Eggman laughed within the ship's captain room and turned on his microphone. "Well since you wish to know. It's the EGGFORT-02! This is the biggest and greatest base I Have EVER MADE!" Now both Jet and Tails gave a blank stare at it completely unimpressed.

Tails stared at eggman and then the huge fortress. "Hey wait what about the Death Egg?" Jet looked at Eggman too and wondered how to outsmart the mad scientist. "Or the Space Colony Ark, I'm pretty sure it was your base since Sonic wouldn't stop talking about it." Eggman gained a vein. "Fine! 3rd greatest!"

Jet gave a sly look this time. "And not ta mention Egg Fleet, Final Fortress, oh and the Egg Carrier?" Tails looked at Jet. "How do you know all those places?"

Jet looked down on Tails and gained a sweatdrop scratching his beak. "Ta Tell ya the truth I'm practically guessing here not ta mention his walker kinda had some data on those places so meh."

Eggman gained veins since they we're no longer paying attention to him. "ALRIGHT ENOUGH! Fire the Robo Egg Cannon!"

As Eggman demanded, the fort raised a huge sized cannon. And as it halted its ascension, it began to fire Eggmanbots.

After seeing that cannon had begun its fire, Tails manoveured the plane and got closer and closer to the fort, as he dodged each Eggmanbot.

Eggman pressed a button in an angry tone and shouted at his henchmen " Release the Egghawks!"

Minisized cannons began to arm them selves and aim at the Cyclone. The cannons fired Robotic hawks that we're red and they began to release they're wings and flew straight to the plane.

Jet jumped off the front wings of the Cyclone and drop kicked one of the Egghawks, and blew a fierce wave of wind at the other robot aiming for him. He then landed on one of the hawks, as if they we're a surfing bird and guide the metal flying machine to the fort. He then drop kicked the hawk to the fort and dashed forward for the guard robots outside the fort, guarding the steel entrance. Jet kicked a robot on it's side and watched as it fell from the sky's, from that he noticed another one behind him and air kicked the machine into the air, and grabbed it's metal foot to toss it at the other guard robots. Clearing the path for Tails.

Tails then landed in front of Jet by placing the Cyclone in it's capsule and charged up his Mini Laser Cannon at the gate. He then shot an electric ball at the door. After the explosion the entrance made, Jet and Tails rushed in to only be stopped and witness something not really excepted.

A whole colony amount (more like 50) of robots we're in the room passed the gate. Both Jet and Tails we're shocked. One robot looked at the 2 of them and had a… well a robot meltdown after screaming, and dropped to the ground.(Well 49 robots to go) The other robots charged after them. Jet got knocked into the air while Tails was fighting some of them off.

Jet back flipped in the air and landed and looked at the situation. He smirked. Soon pearls began to gather around Jet and swarmed around him. Tails stopped fighting back and looked at Jet, even the robots stopped to look.

As the pearls continued to spin around Jet, a white flash shinned from within the fort leaving the robots and Tails blinded. As the light dimmed down, Tails saw a white hawk flowing with mad aura. The white hawk then opened his eyes, which we're dark red. He smirked at the audience (the robots and Tails) and dashed for the first group of robots and kicked the first robot in the air to watch it spin and pulsed an amount of energy at the robot forcing it to smash into rest of the robots standing in his way.

Jet the grabbed one of the robots and front flipped it to the smash it to the ground. He glared down the robots for one minute and dashed straight for each one. He vanished in front of one of them and began bashing each robot after another. And before one of them could run, he back kicked the robot to a panel. The robot froze and Jet smirked again. He realized the second group of robots and made a circle around that group only to snap his fingers unleashing a huge flow of energy blast upwards.

Tails saw what happened and decided to help, so he ran forward and slide kicked one robot in the air and tail swiped it away. He then jumped in the air and shot multiple electric orbs at the robots he was flying towards. He then landed on one of the robots and Jet came out of nowhere to force it forward allowing Tails to jump off the robot.

Jet then vanished and reappeared above 1 final group of robots and blasted a stream of energy downward at the robots missing only one robot. But the stream of energy went straight down and caused a hole on the fort from 1 side. He then dived for the last robot(slow motion: he got closer to the robot) And kicked it up ward so high that it made another hole in the fort only upward, and the robot was sent down to land in Eggman's captain ship.

Eggman looked back at the fallen robot."Status Report?" The eggbot stood up rapidly and point to it's symbol. "#50 reporting status. The hawk and fox have infiltrated fort, but took out most of our guards."

After hearing this Eggman walked over to and hopped on his Eggvehicle and got in his newly built Egg Fighter. He then lifted a cage being shadowed. "Pilot the fort, and secure the Chaos Emeralds."

Eggman 's machine walked into a chamber to be teleported to the central part of the fort where Tails and Jet we're in.

**Meanwhile back in the Central core of the fort**

Tails I had no, or never seen what Jet had performed. "Uh Jet how did you do that, or what did you do?"

Jet had just transformed back to normal. " Well I don't know how to explain it. All I can say is this white meteor hit me when I was trying to boost my gravity power. After the meteor hit me I couldn't find my Ark of the Cosmos. Though strangely that meteor gave me the true power of speed. I don't know what to call it though all I can say is it comes in handy."

Tails was curious. " I thought the Ark's of The Cosmos we're left at Babylon Garden."

Jet looked away hiding his guilty face. "I got my reasons for taking one of the Ark's."

Tails grinned. "You liked controlling gravity huh?"

Jet looked the other way ignoring him. "Blah! We better get the red and green emerald and fast!"

The 2 of them planned to elevator, until Eggman's machine landed infront of them from being teleported from his chamber.

Eggman smiled down on the both of them. "Now you really weren't going to leave, we we're just beginning to have fun. Me and my GUEST!"

Once again Jet had activated his mysterious powers and pearls swarmed around him faster then before. The pearls began forming into a golden scarf, and Jet gained a single blue strand feather on his head. " If you mean those 2 emeralds of yours, then I'll be glad to leave with em!"

Jet dashed for the robot walker, only to be stopped by Eggman lifting the cage. Jet was in denial after seeing who was in the cage.

Eggman laughed within his machine mocking the bird and the fox. " I actually meant her!" Eggman pointed to the cage, which held an unconscious Amy.

Jet's white aura flared for a moment. "Well I guess I gotta be careful this time." Jet dashed straight for the Walker yet again.

Eggman decided to drop the cage and moved the robot, and stretched his robot arm to grab Jet, but Jet shifted to the right and jumped up to dodge the other arm. He back flipped and vanished to slam his fist to leave a dent on the robot, but jumped down to shake his hand. "Ok I'll admit. THAT HURT!"

Eggman's walker jumped in the air and tried using its foot to slam Jet. Jet had vanished, only this time appeared in the air. He then slam kicked the dome glass of Eggman's walker, which gave the devious doctor to think. (Hmm he cracked my dome…I need to improvise)

As the impact hit the glass dome, the walker walked backwards and fell next to the cage. Eggman then thought of a devious plan.

Jet dashed and jumped in the air creating a light saber in his hand ready to slice off one of the robot's arm. "Here…We…GO…huh? HUH!"

Jet flinched and the saber vanished.

Eggman lifted to cage to protect him from Jet's attack. Eggman then took advantage and smacked Jet downward.

"Alright…1 that hurt too…and two! THAT'S CHEAP!

Eggman's walker came closer and Eggman grinned. "I don't care I am the evil one here!" Eggman then rattled the cage with Amy in it. " Why do I feel like I heard that somewhere." Jet replied. Eggman then raised one of the walker's arm, only for Tails to use his Magic Hand to flick the cage out of his reach. " You Little!"

Tails jumped in the air and held the cage up with Amy from the hook of the cage.

Jet grinned and vanished into the air yet again, this time he formed an arrow out of the energy saber he made before and made a something similar to a bow. " Eat This! STAR ARROW!" Jet vanished and reappeared to the side of the Walker so he can aim his arm towards the robot's arms. He released the arrow and watched as the arrow pierced through both arms.


	5. Chapter 4 The Great Escape

: Monday: 4:10, EggFort-02:

As Jet landed from dealing damage to Eggman's walker, he realized Tails had unlocked Amy from her cage and placed her down to rest properly. Jet then glared down Eggman. "Now to finish this!"

Jet then release a rapid flow of pure white aura. "Now gte ready for this! Assult Light Dash!" Jet then dashed off leaving golden flames behind him and as soon as he was in range towards the walker, he front kicked the robot upwards and jumped up to smack it down and kicked it forward with strict force.

Jet then reappeared within the collision course of both the Walker and tails only to stop it with his bare hand. And finally kicked it through the hole it came from and watched as it exploded, Tails poked Jet's arm. "Uh Jet, where's Eggman?"

Jet had finally turned back to normal and looked around. "He must've left the walker as soon as I shattered the walker's arms.

**Flashback**

Jet released the arrow he formed out of his aura, and as the arms began scattering from the robot's body, Eggman flew off with his Eggvehicle ditching the walker and leaving the Chaos Emeralds.

**End Flashback**

Jet didn't care much for Eggman, he just wanted the emeralds "Anyway we should find a way out of this dump." The fort's engine began to explode from the inside and an alarm came on. And the huge fort began to descend.

"Alright Tails this place is going to blow in less then a few minutes so go get the Cyclone!"

Tails looked the other way ignoring Jet and didn't care if the fort was going get torn apart. "Only if you say 'Please'"

Jet twitched and smacked his forehead. "Really? Of All Times NOW?"

Tails again ignored him. "Hmph!"

Jet started to look around, as the fort was literally breaking apart. Jet looked at Amy and noticed she was sliding slowly towards the hole he made downward. "Fine! Anytime! Anywhere! Anything! We'll be Friends! Good Friends! Best Friends! WHATEVA! As long as I live Please!"

Tails had an innocent smile yet again. "Okay! That's all you had to say. Tails ran forward t the big crack the fort had formed, and dashed outside.

(That cheating…ugh no time to be COMPLAINING!)

Jet just noticed Amy's body had slipped through the hole she was next to and jumped after her and turned into a ball to reach her and held his arms. And just as the fort exploded, Tails flew under Jet and Amy with his Cyclone and began flying away from the explosion.

Amy had awakened for a short bit, and from the light of the explosion, she thought Jet was Sonic. She smiled and fell back asleep. Jet looked at her then Tails and sighed. "Through all the commotion, I couldn't get the red emerald."

Tails looked up "Yeah but who else would be looking for them."

**Meanwhile (After the fort exploded)**

The Red Chaos Emerald flew down from the explosion. The Green Chaos Emerald shinned as it flew in the direction of the Cyclone.

The Sky blue hedgehog then clenched on the red emerald and smirked. The sky blue hedgehog then turned red as the emerald turned pure black. As the emerald dropped, the now Red Hedgehog laughed loudly.

**Meanwhile back on the Cyclone**

Jet sighed after what had occurred. "Well Tails, now that the green and red emerald are gone, I guess we gotta…" The green emerald flew fast in a spinning proportion that it smacked Jet on the back of his head and land in Tails' hand. " Well that's one way of getting it." Tails decided to land the plane for a rest stop.

**Down on the ground**

Jet was rubbing the back of his head. He placed Amy down in a makeshift bed. Tails was looking over and counting the emeralds. "Lets see…Green…Blue…Yellow…and Gray"(So we have 4 of them. The red and Sky Blue Emeralds are missing.) "Hey Jet, we should go look for the purple emerald. I think Shadow has that one." Tails picked up the emeralds and gave the green emerald to Jet. "I thought ya said Shadow had the green emerald."

Tails placed more of the emeralds inside a bag. "Well that's what I thought. But if you said the green emerald was on his bike, then maybe just maybe. We have an imposter on our hands."

As the two kept talking of a plan the bushes rustled.

Amy walked out of the bushes and jumped. "SONIC!" She actually jumped on Jet slamming him to the ground. " Wait…you're not Sonic." Amy got off of Jet and stood up.

"Yeah I got that for the 2nd time. (I wonder what was her first clue.)" Jet rubbed his forehead.

Amy smiled. "Sorry about that. Well I better get out of your hair. Oh hey Tails, wait what are you doing here with… The mean bird that kept asking for that stupid stone!"

Jet had a sweat drop. "Heh Sorry about that I was trying to uh….well I don't know but I wanted to have them for something."

Tails looked at her. "We're on a mission to look for the Chaos Emeralds. Babylon Garden fell into the sands after a strange green comet almost came into collusion with the place."

Amy thought for a moment then looked at Jet then Tails, then Jet again. " Well fine…But I don't trust this bird."

Jet gave her a dull look. "Gee say that to the guy that sav…" Tails covered his mouth and smiled. "Jet don't tell her dude it would be weird if she found out you saved her from the fort. After all you do have some history because of the Ark of the Cosmos." Tails whispered to Jet. Jet exhaled and got on the wings of the Cyclone.

Tails got in the pilot seat of the plane. "Come on Amy, we're going to ask Sonic for some help."

Amy stalled for a bit then ran and jumped in the back seat of the Cyclone.

Jet was curious about the area they were going. "So where's this place that Sonic is ruling over?

The plane began to lift as it drove forward and flew into the air. "We're going Botanical Kingdom. That's where Sonic decided to rule." Tails looked forward.

Jet smirked and looked onwards. Amy was thinking of something. (if Sonic was still in his kingdom after I got captured by Eggman…then who saved me.)

**Flashback**

Jet noticed Amy slip through the hole. Jet jumped after her and cuddled her safely in his arms, before the explosion.

End Flashback

Amy took a good look at Jet…(Did He Save me?)


	6. Chapter 5 Raiding Time

: Monday: 4:30, Botanical Kingdom (The Air):

As the plane descended down to the natural resort, Jet jumped down to the grass before the plane could land. Jet then looked up at the metal dome. "Ah this brings back memories."

**Flashback**

Jet got an item, which was the Attack Item. He then dashed for the up ahead racers. He then began smacking everyone or anything that came in his way. "Oh YEAH! FEEL THE BURN!"

**End Flashback**

Jet exhaled in joy. "Ah good times." Jet was daydreaming again, while Tails and Amy gave a blank stare and sweat drops running down they're head.

" Uh ok lets go get the purple emerald alright?"

The crew began to walk towards the direction of the metal dome, but in the bushes eyes we're glaring down at the crew. As a few minutes passed, the crew stopped to realize they've reached the gate to enter the dome, but in front of the dome was the purple emerald.

"Hey look there's the purple Chaos Emerald." Amy dashed off for the emerald while leaving Jet and Tails behind.

Tails poked jet's arm again. "Well should we go get it?"

Jet had a hunch; he pulled out the green Chaos Emerald and noticed it wasn't glowing. "Normally if one Chaos Emerald is close to another…shouldn't both of them glow?"

Tails realized that, but as soon as he did Amy had already touched the emerald. The emerald had separated into 10 different Amy's only they had nothing in the inside.

Amy screamed.

As Amy screamed, Jet and Tails jumped in. Jet grabbed one of them and front flipped. From the damage being dealt from the front flip, the shadow Amy vanished. Jet then kicked another one on its side and created an airwave sharp enough to cut through 2 more of them.

Tails used a Chu2 bomb to explode one of the clones. He then used Magic Hand to flick himself at high speeds towards the others and spanned around like a top while forming a mini tornado knocking over the other clones. After he dealt the damage to the clones he got dizzy from spinning so fast.

One last and final Amy clone jumped from behind Jet and Tails and began to dash for Amy. Amy had planned to reach for her Piko Piko Hammer, but then the clone had pulled it out. Amy knew without her hammer she couldn't do a thing, but in a flash of light Shadow jumped from a bush and slammed his foot on the clones back landing both him and the clone to the ground.

Tails was shocked after seeing Shadow out of nowhere. "Shadow! I thought you we're going to protect Sonic." Tails got angry. "After all you did tell him to be a king"

Shadow helped Amy up and turned for the metal dome's gate. "Trust me Fox! I'd consider the consequences before letting Sonic be king of anything. Not to mention, I believe no one deserves to be king of anything."

Shadow walked towards the metal dome's gate and entered it. Amy soon followed and so did Tails. Although, Jet hesitated sand thought: (What we're those clones?) Jet then dashed off following the team.

: Inside the Dome:

The danger sign flashed red. "Attention All Units! The intruders have entered the dome."

Dark clones began heading for the main gate. "This is not a drill! Prepare to…A…ttack…"

Time froze as the clones stood still and the flashing lights stopped lighting up the rest of the rooms. The main gate exploded, Shadow walked in and passed the clones. "It is nice to be allies with guy who stole MY emerald." Shadow kept on walking towards the next gate.

Jet gave Shadow a blank stare. "Not my fault you left it on your bike" Jet kept on following Shadow towards the next gate. Amy and Tails we're behind the both of them.

: Meanwhile in the Center part of the Dome:

The fake Shadow was grinding his teeth as he saw Shadow and his teammates suddenly appear in 1 of the hallways through a camera. (So he decided to use Chaos Control.)

Sonic sat down in his throne. "Shadow, who are the intruders."

(Fake)Shadow looked back at Sonic with purple glowing eyes. Sonic looked into the eyes an transformed into Dark Super Sonic. "No worries my king, Jet The Hawk, your enemy has infiltrated the base with a traitor who wishes to kill you. Miles Prower Fox. Or better yet your friend. Tails!" (Fake) Shadow smirked as he noticed Dark Sonic get angry filling the room with dark aura.

: Back in the Hallways:

Shadow stopped as another gate blocked his way. Time began to move again.

" Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Level 2 infiltrated!"

Shadow looked at the flashing red lights move again and looked at the gate, which had a #3 on it. "Tails get into the Cyclone and blow this door down!"

Tails was a bit confused. "Isn't that a bad thing?"

Shadow gave Tails a dull glare. "Trust me I'll do worse things if you let me attack this gate."

Tails shock a little bit scared and nodded. He popped open another capsule which held the Cyclone. He jumped into the plane. "Cyclone Transformation!" The plane's bottom wings began to transform into Legs with the jetpacks on the side both of them. The front of the plane opened up a small chamber to outstretch a mini gun and a laser pointer. And finally the tail of the plane lifted up and also transformed into a gun, which had blue rings around it. "Transformation complete!" Tails then shinned a red laser pointing to 4 points of the gate and then 3 points on Shadow, Jet, and Amy.

Jet pointed out his index finger. "Uh Tails, I think you set your Missile launcher setting to "Hit everything" instead of "Hit Metal"

Tails looked at his computer in the walker and gave a smile. "Whoops my bad!" he pressed a few buttons and the 3 extra lasers vanished. "Fire!" 4 blue missiles hit where the laser had pointed at, flipping the gate open.

Jet took a good look at the Cyclone in walker mode. "Wow this kinda seems uh…Nostalgic!"

Shadow dashed forward. "Come on! Lets get moving!"

Tails nodded and told Amy to hop into the Cyclone, but instead she jumped on Jet's back. "Hey get off of me!"

Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer and gave Jet the devil glare. "Run Boy, like your life depends on it."

Jet returned her glare with a terrified look and hid it with a scared smile and a sweat drop. "So where too miss? Central Dome? No Problem!" Jet carried Amy and ran after Shadow.

Tails nodded. "Same old Amy." He then piloted the Cyclone to walk after the team.

The alarm blew again. "Level 3 infiltrated, all units must attack intruders! I repeat. All Units MUST ATTACK THE INTRUDERS!

Shadow jumped above a number of dark clones. Tails walked in with the Cyclone and aimed the red laser at all of the dark clones. He released a button and shoot out 10 blue light missiles and watched as all the missiles took out the dark clones and watched them vanished. "That's was great!"

Jet ran ahead still holding Amy on his back. "Hey Jet can you turn into a ball?" Jet looked back at her with a questioning look. "Well I don't know."

Amy shrugged and jumped off of Jet's back to run behind the hawk. "About time you started pulling your own weight."

Amy put out her hands as if she was holding a baby. "I'm going pretend I didn't hear that." She then made an orange ring, which looked like it was sucking something in. Jet got pulled into the orange ring and spun rapidly like a ball. (Well that works.) Amy then pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer and smacked Jet as if he was a tennis ball making him do a rather fast drill ball to smash through multiple dark clones.

Jet then smacked into the final gate and slid down the gate slowly. "Ok…I admit…that was pretty cool." Jet then had stars around his head as he fell on his tail feathers.

Tails walked near the dazed bird. "Come on Jet this is no time for a nap." Tails then walked towards Shadow, whom just got to the final gate. Shadow then placed his hand on the gate. "No worries Fox, I got this one."

Tails looked behind him as he saw Amy splash water on Jet's face to wake him up. (We're here Sonic…We're here to Save you!)


	7. Chapter 6 Unknown Threat

: Monday: 5:20, Botanical Kingdom (Central Dome):

The gate exploded. The alarm kept blaring on and on and then suddenly shut off. Tails jumped out of his walker and put the machine inside another one of his capsules. Jet dashed inside the room with Amy following behind him. The two stopped near by Shadow and Tails to stare down their enemy.

????: "So you've made it this far into my lair. I knew Shadow would come eventually. And of course Tails and Amy would come for they're "beloved Sonic". But Jet. Jet The Hawk, I honestly thought you had a bad air towards the blue hedgehog."

The well hidden being looked down upon the green bird. Jet glared right back with a smirk. "What can I say, I plan on defeating that hedgehog in a race, whether his good or evil, I don't care if his good or evil." Jet had his fist up to show bravery.

The hidden being had seemed to smile as it looked at Jet and Amy. "Ah, well seems like you and that girl make a great couple. Wouldn't you agree Sonic?" The figure jumped from the balcony to reveal itself into the light.

The group was in shocked on how the being closely resembled Sonic himself. Only she had Amy's hairstyle.

The girl Sonic smirked. "I am Nexus The Hedgehog. For years I have been within Sonic's subconscious mind. I wanted to be with him. Strange isn't it, to like your self from a different point of view. If you know what I mean."

Both Jet and Shadow took a step forward, figuring out what the girl is trying to explain to them.

Nexus stood forward again. "I'm doing this so Sonic himself, can realize his full chances into becoming a king of this planet. And I want to be his ruling queen, by his side of the thorn."

Both Jet and Shadow seemed "not so satisfied." "Wait why?" Shadow asked eagerly. "Why force him to be a king in Dark Sonic?" Shadow again took two steps forward.

"I'm doing this so he can be the strongest and the greatest king of them all!" Nexus laughed.

Shadow got serious, and dashed for the laughing hedgehog and aimed to punch her, but Dark Sonic dashed in front of her taking the hit, smashing him into a wall. Shadow then landed from the punch he did and stared at the damaged wall. " Hmph, No one deserves to be king of anything. Sonic The Hedgehog….YOUR WEAKNESS DISGUISTS ME!"

From the damaged wall, dark aura soon filled the hole, Sonic dashed out of the hole straight for Shadow and punched him with no warning, but Shadow grabbed his arm and used the hedgehog's own weight to throw him towards a wall near the rest of his crew.

"Come on Sonic The Hedgehog, I thought you were better then this!" Shadow taunted, but Sonic rapidly reappeared towards Shadow's right side. Shadow had turned slowly to realize the hedgehog quick movement. Sonic had then kicked Shadow on his side to the right.

Shadow had taken the impact, and grabbed his leg with one hand and quickly formed a yellow orb in his hand, which he used to smack Sonic into a pillar Nexus was standing on.

Nexus had been laughing towards the damages being made within the room. "Nothing you can do Shadow, will bring back Sonic! Now that I have control of him, there's no way he'll turn back to normal!" Nexus then pulled out the purple emerald and laughed even more.

-Within Snowy Kingdom-

A Hedgehog stood upon a mountain top and starred at the direction of Botanical Kingdom (10 miles West). "Ah, another emerald, this will definitely add to my collection." The hedgehog used teleportation which could resemble "Chaos Control" itself, and vanished.

-Back in Botanical Kingdom (Dome)-

Shadow glared down Dark Sonic. He then turned to Nexus but gave a slightly terrified look, almost as if he sensed something. Nexus noticed this look and smirked. "So finally realize my true powers eh?"

Shadow was annoyed by her remark and formed "Chaos Spear", to impale near the floor Nexus was standing on, and watched as she fell backwards due to her being nervous. "Fool, you've allowed someone with the other Chaos Emeralds, to track down the rest of them."

Nexus stood up and laughed. "Please as if. You're a bad liar Shadow, just come out and tell me your afraid of me."

Shadow waved his head down. "Please, I wouldn't even try wasting my time on a low life, who thinks she can control everyone over the power of chaos."

The mysterious hedgehog smashed through the wall from the outside. Tails could see the hole from the dome in the exact position from the hole just made in the wall.

He walked in and looked around. He then spotted the girl holding the purple emerald. "Hey Girl! Give me the emerald!"

Nexus got furious at how the random hedgehog commanded her. "No one tells me what to do!" She dashed for the unknown hedgehog.

Shadow crossed his arms, in wait. "You fool…"

"I'll prove to you just how strong I AM! Just you Watch!" Nexus smacked the hedgehog. Only to realize it had no effect.

"Should've done this the easy way." In a flash of light, Nexus was seen cut in half as energy flared and sliced her up. As she began becoming separated, the emerald she held was flown into the air. The hedgehog smirked and grabbed it.

"Now…Chaos!"

Shadow grabbed the now unconscious Sonic. "Jet the emerald, NOW!"

Jet pulled out the green emerald and tossed it to Shadow, which he caught just in time. "Chaos Control!"

A green flash appeared on Jet, Shadow, Sonic, Tails, and Amy.

The hedgehog finished his line. "Blast!"

A purple dome of energy covered the Botanical Kingdom dome and caused damaged to everything that was within the dome.

-Within the forest-

Shadow appeared on the ground, leaving an unconscious Sonic, Amy, and Tails on the grass. Jet landed on the grass. "Who…Who was that?"

Shadow turned back to look at Jet. "I'm not sure. He doesn't seem like his from here at all." Shadow's ears twitch as the hedgehog reappears behind some bushes.

"Interesting, you know so little about me, yet I know so much about you. Shadow The Hedgehog."

Both Shadow and Jet we're getting in fighting stances, ready for anything. But the hedgehog only smirked.

"These emeralds seem to have given me the shape of a common hedgehog. Interesting isn't it? As you may know, I'm not from this planet. You see my people of race thrive on powers of emeralds, and what we call "Synchro" ablities."

Jet was shocked this time.

"Anyway, I've come this to planet looking for my powers." The hedgehog stated. Shadow took a stand. "And what if you find them."

The hedgehog smirked. "Then I'll destroy this planet." Both Jet and Shadow we're surprised. "But…For what reason!" Jet replied.

The hedgehog yawned. "This planet, it bores me. Nothing **fun** goes on anymore so I'll finish this planet's pathetic bloodline right here. As soon as I find my powers of course."

"So..for nothing? All because we bore you?" Jet had white aura flare around him as he dashed for the hedgehog turning white. The Hedgehog seemed surprised at first then delighted. "Ah there you are!" The hedgehog grabbed the hawk's arm. "It's time I got my power back!" The hedgehog began to absorb Jet's aura and watch as the bird scream trying to free his arm. The hedgehog began to turn white as Jet began to turn green again.

Shadow dashed for the hedgehog in an attempt to save Jet, but the hedgehog threw the unconscious bird onto Shadow, and laughed as the aura entered his body and he began to float. The hedgehog then dropped the emeralds he had collected.


	8. Chapter 7 Chaos VS Synchro

Shadow placed Jet down next to Tails. He then picked up the emeralds from both Tails and Jet.(The blue, green, yellow, and gray) "What did you do to him." Shadow glared down the now white hedgehog. He watched as the white hedgehog pulled off a smirk.

"Ah Shadow, where are your manners? I'll tell you what I've done, but first know my name. It's Scatter! Scatter The Unknown!"

Shadow stood up and allowed the 4 emeralds to orbit him. "How do you know my name?" Shadow continued his glare to the floating hedgehog.

"Heh, strange isn't it. How powers can capture a few memories of certain bearers eh?" Scatter smirked. Shadow seemed nothing to amused. " Well I'll tell you why I need those emeralds for a short moment until your bird friend handed my true powers back to me."

"I've traveled a great distance looking for my "Synchro" powers. Copying the forms of the inhabitants and harvesting the energy of whatever can hold powers. I search everything that holds even the slightest of powers. From plants, to the inhabitants themselves."

Shadow crossed his arms. "So you even absorb the inhabitants?"

"No, I kill them along with the planet. I look for my power, not absorb it, but if I happen to find my powers, I'll take it back with or without force." Scatter picked up the 2 emeralds he had and tossed them to Shadow. "Either way my synchro abilities are quite strong, but I want to test this so called "Ultimate Life Form" that I heard so much about."

Shadows now smirked, caught both emeralds and release them to orbit with the others. "We'll see what this power has got but do you know a race called Babylonians?"

Scatter weakened his smile for a bit. "Hmph don't try stalling! I wanna start this match now!"

Shadow looked at Jet. (Hmm, maybe he hasn't destroy his home planet yet.) "Fine but I warn you this power is far greater then that Synchro of yours." Shadow fur started to ruffle upward. "Now tell me first, whats this syncrho power?"

"The ability to reach speeds in only a matter of seconds." Scatter smirked.

"Alright. We'll see what's better. Synchro. Or the Power Of CHAOS!"

Shadow shouted as the emeralds flared around him and shinned a white light. Shadow had transformed into Super Shadow. "Be ready Scatter, this power is something nothing can match up to! Including that Synchro abilities of yours."

Scatter smirked and crossed his arms. "We'll see!" Scatter dashed for Shadow and aimed to punch him in the jaw. Shadow dodged by shifting his body to the left, he then knee uppercuts Scatter and flings him into the air.

Shadow then flares with aura and dashes for Scatter to side kick Scatter to the right, but Scatter had grabbed his leg and pulled him in to throw him down back towards the trees.

Scatter waited for a response, only to be interrupted by Shadow sending a Chaos Spear straight at Scatter's face whom had dodged it but slightly. Scatter watched as the saber of energy vanished and looked at the forest.

Shadow reappeared in front of Scatter and kicked him upwards, he then dropkicked Scatter and meteor smashed him with both fists back to the ground they had been talking on.

Shadow waited and dashed for the ground, but as he landed Scatter was near the crew. "Tell ya what Shadow. How bout we take this somewhere where the "kids" won't get hurt. Mommy and Daddy might have a long …talk eh?" Scatter snapped his fingers teleporting himself and the crew elsewhere.

Shadow closed his eyes to locate his friends. In a flash of light he vanished leaving the forest.

**-Glyphic Canyon, Monday; 4:50-**

Shadow appeared in the mountain region and sensed Scatter was on a platform that was floating. "Where are they!" Scatter jumped off the platform. "Oh come now. They're here trust me there near this arena k?" Scatter pointed to the upper platform behind Shadow. "So lets continue this match."

Shadow now stood 5 feet away from Scatter. "Whats the matter Shadow? Afraid of getting your ass handed to ya?"

Shadow ignored the threat and vanished with a green flash. Scatter didn't except such a move, in which Shadow had reappeared once again in front of Scatter's face, and placed his hand out to push Scatter back without even touching him. He then vanished again and reappeared in front of the flying hedgehog to smash him back down to the ground again.

Scatter then got up from the head smash, and then realized Shadow was in the air charging something in his hands.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shot down a full powered spear down to Scatter's face forcing the hedgehog to fall within the chamber under the platform they had stood on. Shadow looked at the hole waiting for Scatter to pop out.

Scatter flew out of the hole and landed back on the floor they stood on. Scatter looked at Shadow in the air.

Shadow smirked. "So is that all this Synchro has to show?" Shadow descended and flashed straight for Scatter to kick the hedgehog into air. Shadow then dashed for the hedgehog and when he reached him, he slammed his elbow into Scatters side.

Scatter flinched, allowing Shadow to get above Scatter and aim kick him back down to the floor, which made a tiny air bubble and a small quake towards platform Jet and the crew had been resting on.

Jet awakened from the quake and shook his head. Only to watch Shadow a afar stand in front of a sinkhole.

Shadow began to ascend as he sensed Scatter come back to his senses. "Hm hm hm…I thought you'd do better then this." All of a sudden Scatter jumped out the sinkhole laughing.

Shadow's smile turned into a serious look. Scatter continued to laugh. "Ah this will be fun indeed! I want to have fun now! Ok Shadow fight! Fight as if this will be the very last fight! FIGHT WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT! Then I'll show you are no match to me! Shadow The Hedgehog!" Scatter vanished towards the mountain region.

Shadow smirked and took the challenge as an offer and teleported him and his teammates to Wild Canyon, where Scatter had dashed off.

-Wild Canyon-

Scatter sent energy blasts towards the spot Shadow and his crew had just teleported to. Shadow deflected them successfully and ashed straight for Scatter into the air. Shadow tried to kick Scatter in the face, but Scatter caught on quickly and grabbed his leg and swung Shadow around to toss down to the ground.

Shadow almost hit the ground until he got his balance back and dashed even faster then before shooting out energy out of his body this time and vanished in front of Scatter to reappear behind Scatter and smacked his hand into his side. Shadow then slam kicked him over to the right where he vanished yet again to air kick Scatter.

He then gave a barrage of punches and kicks to the unconscious hedgehog flaring flashes all over the sky above. Jet was amazed by how the battle was going on. He noticed Scatter vanish from Shadow and reappeared 2 feet (within the air) from Shadow.

"Synchro Stream!" Scatter flashed and released a full powered ray of white energy towards Shadow, who didn't notice until it was a foot away. "Chaos Control!" Shadow vanished within the green flash of light before the power wave could hit him unfortunately, the blast of energy clashed through a near by mountain. Scatter smirked at the damaged and believe he got Shadow in time.

"Looking for someone?" Scatter was shocked after he heard those words. He turned to notice not a single part of Shadow has damaged. Shadow smirked. "I told you. I am Shadow The Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form!" Shadow formed a orb of purple atoms and smacked it in front of Scatter propelling the hedgehog forward, and vanished to slam kick the hedgehog back down the ground of the canyon.

Shadow descended to the ground next to Scatter. Jet could see from the cliff he was sitting on. "I guess this proves the power of Chaos beats the power of Synchro. Now, time to end this!" Shadow crossed his arms. "Now. Chaos! BLAST!" red energy flowed around shadow, but nothing happened.

Jet wanted to know what had happened. "Shadow come on Hurry up and end this!" Shadow overheard Jet's voice. "Hm…Chaos! Bla-!" The emeralds split from Shadow at the last minute. "My rings..they ran out?!" Shadow looked at his hands and then Scatter who had been smirking the whole time.

"I knew your powers would run out soon!" Scatter got up now. "Now it seems the tables have turned, looks like, I WIN!" Scatter punched Shadow in the face and then smacked him with his right hand. He then decided to pounded on Shadow continuously while laughing. "Whats da matter! Ultimate Life Form! I thought you we're going to do better then this!" Scatter then knee uppercut him allowed Shadow to drop to his knees.

"You could've beaten me, but it seems like this planet's mightest warrior…scratch that greatest animal can't defeat me. It's over!" Scatter then lifted his foot to slam it on Shadow's face, but Shadow caught it and glowed red.

"You didn't let me finish…." Scatter was shocked and couldn't get his foot back. "chaos….blast."

Jet saw the huge dome of energy blow up the area Shadow was in, and watched as it expanded to almost reach the cliff he stood on. The red energy dome diminished before it could reach the cliff.

"SHADOW!!" Jet shouted loudly. He looked at his crew. Amy, then Sonic, even Tails. (Wait…why am I here with this group…. I shouldn't worry bout Shadow. I should be mad at him. or something.)

**-Flashback- **

**Jet was down on the ground. "I'm…. going…to…. defeat you" Shadow stepped forward. "Why fight me bird?" **

**Jet looked back up to look at the hedgehog. "So I can be the fastest!" **

**Shadow grabbed Jet's arm. "That is a selfish reason. I'll tell you something bird. Don't fight for yourself; it'll get you nowhere. Fight for everyone…. For the ones you know and care for. Fight, for Wave and Storm."**

**Jet was shocked that he knew his teammates and was about to ask how, but Shadow punched Jet in the chest and knocked him out.**

**-End Flashback-**

Jet looked down on the sand he was standing on. (What did he mean, how did he know my friends…why tell me that.) Jet looked back at Tails and Sonic, he then jumped off the cliff sliding down the cliff wall. He then jumped off the wall to land on the ground of the canyon. "Shadow! Where are you!" Jet noticed a rock move from the last place he saw Scatter and Shadow. (No way! That was point blank, whoever that guy was. He couldn't have survived that full blast dome.) Shadow came out of the pilings of rocks giving Jet the thumbs up sign. "Hm hm hm…told ya I'd win."


	9. Chapter 8 The End?

-As a few minutes passed, Tails, Amy, and Sonic have awaken, to find themselves on a cliff. Jet had decided to carry Shadow on his back to climb back up the rocky walls to get back on the cliff. –

Shadow was resting on Jet's back having his eyes slightly open. "He was quite the opponent, either way I finished him of with the last of my chaos powers." Jet looked at him while steadly climbing up the wall. "Jet, you have to get the Chaos Emeralds…when you drop me off.."

Jet pulled himself and his body up and lifted Shadow up with him. "Don't worry Shadow. I'll get em back. You just relax and get some rest. That battle took a lot out of you then I thought."

Jet jumped off the cliff and land on the ground below. "That limit… almost got me killed. I see everyone else is awake." Shadow looked at Sonic and then Amy. "I guess I missed something here." Tails got up and walked over to lift the tired hedgehog.

"You ok Shadow?" Shadow looked at the fox and swung his arm off of Tails' body. "I'm fine, I just need the emeralds to heal myself. I used up a lot of Chaos energy to finish off that battle." Amy looked back at Shadow. "Well it's good to know your still alive."

Shadow looked at Amy, feeling unsure. Shadow clenched his arm alittle. "I wonder, why do I feel so uneasy. Hey Sonic Jet is asking for a race from you. You could use one now adays."

Sonic looked back at Shadow. "Yeah, I'll think about." Sonic smiled with his eyes closed, but Shadow sensed a lie, but he didn't want to exploit it. Shadow then knelt down to lay on the sand. "I need those emeralds."

Tails looked over him. "Don't worry Jet will get them."

Back down on the ground of the canyon, Jet realized the emeralds scattered around the ground area. "Man these things are hard to figure out sometimes." Jet picked up the red emerald. "I wonder how these things would transform me." Jet imagined a golden hawk with surging aura. "Heh heh that would be awesome!" Jet picked up the blue emerald, then the green, then the yellow, and finally the gray. "Alright just need the Sky blue and purple emerald."

Jet spotted the sky blue emerald and jumped for it. "Ok one more to go." Jet clenched the purple one and wanted to practice the chaos control. "I wonder how Shadow does that. Maybe He'll teach me later. "I can't climb with these emeralds in my arms." Jet flashed green light and reappeared on the cliff surprised. "I have got to get used to that.

Tails was happy to see the bird unharmed. "Well looks like we'll do pretty good from here on." Shadow was eager for the emeralds. "Just shut up and heal me." Tails was a little irritated. "Yeesh could've asked nicely."

Jet dropped the emeralds near Shadow and watched as they orbited him. "Well looks like we won. Should've saw the way that white hedgehog was flying around all crazy like that! HA! He so had it coming." Jet laughed mockingly.

Tails laughed a little, and so did Amy. Shadow only smirked. "Oh hey Sonic! We should race some time dude!" Sonic turned to notice the happy hawk, but he then spotted something terrifying. "No way…" Tails turned and looked at where Sonic was looking. He too was in shock. "It, It can't be!"

Jet was confused. "What?" Amy looked shocked to. Jet looked at Shadow whom had just closed his eyes. "Guys, what's wrong? Shadow is fine. We won." Jet looked up in the sky and noticed. "No…it can't be."

Scatter was shown in the air damaged, but still alive. "Shadow blasted him point blank. It's just not possible!"

Scatter looked serious. "That Chaos power is interesting, but I only used ¾ of my true power. It's over." Jet stood up now. "Now DIE SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" Scatter dashed for Shadow and aimed to punch him, but Tails got in the way and got smacked to the wall of the cliff. "Damnit stupid Fo" Sonic kicked Scatter off the cliff and jumped for the hedgehog, but Scatter grabbed the hedgehog and slammed him to the ground.

"Sonic The Hedgehog. Interesting. I already know about you. Super Sonic? Dark Sonic. Heck even Hyper Sonic. You can't win, why?" Sonic glared down the hedgehog. "I'll tell you why, I know your moves, even Shadow's moves. Well now I do. Either way your done. Aint no new power on this planet will save you fools now."

Back on the cliff Jet looked at Tails who seemed unconscious. "Tails…come on wake up bro!" Amy nudged his arm. "Two of our friends knocked out by this power. What are we going to do?" Jet looked back at Shadow and then Tails. (Why…)

Sonic grabbed Scatters arm and turned Dark for a quick moment and threw the hedgehog to the rocky wall next to them. Scatter smirked. "It's over. Even if you went Dark X20! You can't beat me!" Scatter vanished and chopped Sonic to the face; he then punched the hedgehog in the face, which transformed the hedgehog back to normal.

Scatter then punched the hedgehog in his stomach and let the hedgehog fall to his knees. "This kinda reminds me of something that happened earlier." Scatter smirked and grabbed the hedgehog by the arm. "Sonic did you think you were good enough to be king? You were a sad hedgehog being controlled by a wretch from your own mind! Looks like you have no point to continue on huh?" Scatter dropped Sonic to the ground, and looked down on him.

"As I said before. It's over…Shadow could go Super, even you, but it would make no difference. You guys would have a hard time trying to even touch me. Now it's over."

**-Sand Ruins-**

Where Babylon Garden had sunk once again, the outer pillars stood out of the sand, which had seemed to glow blue. On the tips of each pillar, small blue particles gathered. Each particle merged with one another and began to turn solid. 5 Solid materials began transforming into round but strange meteorites. The 5 Arks of Cosmos were being formed, then the arks flown into the air circling each other. As the items ascended into the air, they had flown around each other faster and faster.

The Arks then clashed into one creating an unknown but something similar to the Fire Ring Sonic used to wear; it had then flown into the air and flew towards the mountain region.

**-Wild Canyon-**

Shadow got up and looked at what happened. "Jet I'm not done. What happened to Tails?" Jet looked back. "He protected you when Scatter was about to pounded on you more. I wanted to, but I stopped I don't know why but I just flinched!"

Shadow reached for Jet's shoulder. "It's ok….I feel you are needed more then the fox. He'll be ok" Jet nodded. "Where's Sonic, Jet?" Jet turned to Amy but Sonic had already jumped off. "Oh no.." Jet looked down at Scatter and Sonic. "Oh no! SONIC!" Amy jumped off the cliff and pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer and landed on the ground. She then dashed for Scatter and swung it towards the hedgehog.

Scatter turned and flicked the out of Amy's hand. Amy then fell down next to Sonic after losing her balance. Shadow saw this, and didn't care if he was fully charged or not, he turned Super and dashed for the hedgehog, Scatter smirked and faced Shadow now and slammed him to the ground by just using his hand. "Someone isn't at his MAX today!"

The unknown artifact flashed above the canyon and descended to Jet's arm strapping itself around his glove band. Jet felt a surge of power and energy flow within his energy. "This ark….it's like the ones that fell down here a while back….with my crew…(Storm…Wave….I will find you!)" Around the canyon the clouds began to darken. (Shadow….you taught me to never fight for myself… and in order to find my friends…I must protect Tails…Amy…even Sonic…but it's all for…) Scatter noticed the sudden shift the air. (It's darkened.)

Jet vanished from the cliff carrying Tails and reappeared down to the ground where Sonic and the others landed. Scatter looked at the bird. (It's that bird… what does he want now.) Jet dropped Tails to the ground. The clouds started flashing blue lighting around the sky. (I'll protect my rivals….FOR MY FRIENDS!) Jet stood up looking down full of rage. Scatter felt more gravity pressure on his body. (What is goin…on) Jet lost his eye pupils and began glowing blue.

The clouds sent lighting flashes more rapidly across the sky, all around the time Jet had blue energy flow around his body. Jet growled lightly, and then growled more loudly, he growled even louder and this time aura flared upward, blue aura as he continued to growl. He growled even louder and Scatter felt gravity get strong on him every time Jet growled louder.

The growls then turned into a full blow loud scream and after the aura flared upwards rapidly, his arm bandages tore off his arms and revealed his green flames, which began to glow blue. Jet then flashed a blue light from his body blinding even the white hedgehog.


	10. Chapter 9 Divine VS Synchro

**-Wild Canyon, 5:10-**

As the blue light flashed upon Scatter, a figure was seen within the blinding flash. Scatter opened one of his eyes and gazed upon the figure. It was glowing blue, had a beak and it's aura was flaring upwards vividly, and had five bangs of hair sticking out of it's forehead. The bright blue flash began to diminish as the figure began to become more visible.

Jet stood still with the aura still flying upward and eyes closed.

Scatter took a step towards the blue bird. "Who are you…no what are you.." Scatter realized the gravity was back to normal on his body. "Answer my Question!"

The bird stood and the aura vanished into his body. Scatter was curious in a negative way. "What's your name?" The blue hawk opened his eyes, which shinned purple for a quick moment. "The name is Jet…Jet The Hawk…" Jet then glared down Scatter. "So Jet eh? Why waste your time with these weaklings. You have this power to inflict gravity on those who stand in your way! Interesting if you ask me. Come join me Jet! And together we can level this whole planet!"

Jet continued to glare down Scatter. "Hmm hmm hmm, typical bad guys. When they are scared of things, they want to make sure they join they're side over everything else. I'll put it to you this way: Even if you paid me in Eggman's weight in gold, I'd never join you."

Scatter began to get enraged a bit. "Sides, this power was awakened to defeat you Scatter, and I will defeat you." Scatter became to get serious. "Fine…when your down on the ground, don't complain when I tear you to shreads!"

Scatter's wristbands released off of his arms, and his white aura flared upwards rapidly. "This is my full and True Power! Now Your Power will fall to the MAX power of SYNCHRO!"

Jet raised his head. "I rather you call this puny power, Divine. Since it is going to be marked the final form you'll ever see." Scatter took the threat and only laughed hysterically and began to ascend into the air.

Shadow awakened and pat Amy to awaken her too. He smacked Sonic's face to awaken the hedgehog. "Sonic wake up. Is that..Jet?" Sonic woke up and looked at Jet who was now blue. "Jet, is that you?" Sonic felt it wasn't Jet yet the bird looked like Jet.

"Sonic take Tails and tell me when he awakens. I'm going to fight off Scatter and end this. Understood guys?" Both Sonic and Shadow looked at each other then nodded. Amy rubbed her eyes and then gazed upon Jet. "Jet…wha…wha happened?" Jet picked up Tails in his arms and placed him next to the crew. "Watch him for now…. I have a score to settle. And don't worry, I'll win."

Jet flashed up into the air and began to float at the same altitude of Scatter. Scatter glared down the hedgehog at first and then laughed. "What's the matter Jet? Afraid to get your" Scatter got interrupted when Jet vanished and punched Scatter straight in the face. Jets then punched the hedgehog upward and slam kicked Scatter down to the ground all in quick flashes of lights.

Scatter got his balance back and slid on the top of the canyon. Scatter glared down Jet with both rage and fear. (He showed no sign of being tired after slamming me down from the air to the ground! Not even a sweat drop anywhere on his body, it's like he didn't even try!) Scatter began to grind his teeth and dashed off after the floating bird.

"I'll Kill YOU!" Scatter flew straight for Jet, but Jet vanished in a split second and slammed his fist into Scatter's stomach, and then a drilling kick combo directly in the stomach. Jet then gathered aura within his right hand and slammed it once again into Scatter's stomach. Scatter flinched and began to descend. Jet then gather energy within his hand and forced the energy within his hand down upon Scatter's body in the form of a full power wave.

Scatter gained consciousness and saw the energy blast strike down his body and felt it slam him down upon the canyon's cliff once again, but this time formed a huge blue explosion.

Shadow saw the explosion, "Sonic…do you know anything that could relate to this power?" Sonic looked down a bit. "It can't be the normal power of the Ark Of The Cosmos. Maybe when Tails wakes up we can ask him what's going on, but for now…we have no idea what's helping Jet…but it sure is winning." Amy was grasping her hands and petting Tails. "Will Jet be okay?" Shadow looked back at her. "He'll be fine" Shadow looked upwards and saw multiple blue and white clashes of energy. "He'll be definitely fine.

Jet and Scatter slammed fists at each other's faces. Jet smacked Scatter with one of his kicks. Scatter punched Jet in the face but he took it and Jet had kicked Scatter in the side and smacked Scatter to the left. Scatter took the hit and whipped his mouth of his bruising; he began to grind his teeth even harder. "What's with the face? Why can't you fight with passion!" Jet continued to stare him down. "What, can't accept the fact I'm beating you without even breaking a sweat?" Scatter was surprised yet angrier. "It's written all over your face Scatter. Fear. Your loss of pride. Even your energy is falling. You have nothing left Scatter."

"shut up.." Scatter began to rise. "Shut up" Scatter's aura flared up. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Scatter flew off for Jet and began to slam his fists into the bird. Scatter began to give a barrage of fist power into the bird's stomach and tried to punch Jet in the face again. Jet grabbed his fist and then punched Scatter directly in the face once again. The two began to smack each other with devastating blows, which after each one, aura had flared up into the air and clash with each other, both white and blue.

Jet was flown to the right side of the air still showing no sign of being tired. Scatter was flown to the left side of the air. Scatter was exhaling tiredly. Jet stood still and face palmed himself softly. "Man, your tired all ready? I kinda thought you'd be fighting at your max or something." Scatter gained a vein and grinded his teeth even more, and dashed straight for Jet, whom had already formed aura in his hand and flared out "10" power orbs flaring at Scatter.

Scatter had dodged 2 and smacked 3 down to opposite sides of himself, he didn't have enough time to react to the other 5 and got slammed back to the ground. Jet began to descend once again and he landed on the canyon's tip. "Seems the ground suits you well." Scatter struggled to lift his body. "Shut…up…" Jet looked down on Scatter. "I don't know why your claiming yourself to be the most powerful in the world, even with your full power."

"Shut up." Scatter stood up and his aura began to show itself seep out of his body. "Shut Up. SHUT UP!" Scatter turned and dashed straight for Jet with a power orb within his hand. "I'LL BLOW YOU AWAY YOU STUPID BIRD!" Jet turned and and realized he had energy within his hand. "You don't get it." Jet grabbed the power orb within his hand and began to form a blue pulse between his hand and the orb, the orb imploded and forced Scatter back to his spot.

Scatter began to struggle again to lift himself up. "…why….why can't I beat you…" Jet looked at him again. "I don't fight for just myself." Jet closed his eyes. "A wise hedgehog has told me." Scatter lifted himself up with his arms but barely stood up. "How can you still be in that state of power?" Jet opened his eyes again. "A few months ago."

**-Flashback-**

**(Meteorites fell down to this to Earth. "Back when I had my crew, we used to run a full scan on sites that people have seen meteorites fall and crash down.)**

**Jet took a step forward in front of the MeteoTech gate.**

**(From MeteoTech, to the Grassy plains, even Eggman's base during the time. We searched everywhere in the areas. And then…we found out the truth of these meteorites, which actually generate black holes. These generators, are known as "The Arks of The Cosmos", even the generators are formed from the cosmos themselves.**

**-End Flashback-**

"The Babylonians are aliens, who have harnessed the power of these black holes, and the cosmos. Which became somehow similarly equal to the Chaos Emeralds. These Arks….found me…" Jet looked at his hands as bits of blue aura flowed from the fingertips. "The reasons why I haven't turned back to normal yet, it beyond me…but it'll last for as long as it doesn't, until I defeat you. Scatter the Unknown"

Scatter stood up with full determination. "NO! I will no be killed by a bird! I am the Unknown! I am the Powerful!" Scatter gained energy in his hand and formed a power orb within his hand. "I AM THE ALMIGHTY BEING!" Scatter thrusted his hand in front of him and released a full power wave towards Jet, whom had gathered energy in his hand already. "You never learn do you…" Jet flared his energy with Scatter's power wave and watched as the both of them clashed with each other. " YOU WON"T SURVIVE! THIS IS MY MOST POWERFUL MOVE EVERY! SYNCHRO FLARE!" The white energy of the clash began to creep over to Jet. "Well…this is a pretty decent move I just came up with." Scatter was surprised now. "Stardust Burst!" Jet focused all of his energy upon his full power wave and it began to flare it's way towards Scatter's hand. The power wave imploded in front of Scatter and he had to take both full power waves explosion head on.

The explosion lasted for a moment. Sonic, Shadow, and Amy looked up at the tip of the canyon. Sonic and Amy gazed at how big the explosion was. Shadow had a thought. (Is it finally over..?)

As the explosion blew off, Jet was seen to have turned back to his normal self. His green feathers flowed within the air as it blew; he then opened his now blue eyes. Jet looked around and spotted a black hedgehog. Jet jumped over to hedgehog and realized it was Scatter, whose body had seemed beaten and badly damaged. "I lost…to you…Jet The Hawk…So I was worth living or having the powers of Synchro. I don't understand how you could've beaten me…. what gave you that power…"

Jet kneeled down in front of Scatter to look at him face to face. "What compelled you….to beat me." Jet looked at him with a smirk. "I want to find my friends. They're still alive on this planet and I want to find them. The most two important people I know. I want to find them and be friend them again."

"Friendship…I'll remember this Jet…Jet The Hawk." Scatter closed his eyes and began to split into multiple white particles. Jet stood up and watched as the white particles floated into the air. Jet looked at his arms and realized his bandages around his arms had been ripped off. "Ah man they kinda made me felt cool with these things." Jet then looked at his left arm, which began to glow a blue ring on his left arm brace. Blue particles formed around his brace and began to harden, creating the Ark of the Cosmo, it then shinned blue and transformed into the Giga Ark. The blue core shinned. Jet smirked again but then looked back and down to his friends all the way down the canyon's ground. Jet vanished and reappeared in front of Sonic and Shadow.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Shadow was curious on what the battle had done." Jet turned to Shadow. "I don't know. How is Tails doing?" Tails pat Jet's arm. "Jet you really won?" Jet turned and looked towards Tails. "Heh heh someone is back to speed again!" Jet patted Tails' arm this time. Amy then ran up after Jet and hugged him. "Your alive! I was worried that you weren't well YOU!" Jet scratched the back of his head. "Hey cool off! Of course I'd win." Amy then bear-hugged Jet tightly, whom seemed like he was currently choking. Shadow crossed his arms and snickered at the view.


	11. Chapter 10 The Next Saga

Shadow stopped snickering and looked at Sonic who stared at a crack in the rocky walls. "What's your deal, normally you're the life of the party." Sonic turned to look at Shadow. "I…I couldn't beat him. I couldn't even lay a scratch on him, and what he said to me when we were fighting…"

-**Flashback**-

Scatter grabbed Sonic by the arm. "What thought just because you're a king, you think you can win every battle?" Scatter lifted him up. "You never were a king…"

-**End Flashback**-

Shadow never heard Scatter say this but knew something to respond with. "He was right." Sonic looked directly at Shadow. "No one is king of anything."

Sonic looked down a little. "Yeah I never was…but even though I'm with you guys, Amy probably likes Jet, and I couldn't even protect my best friend from a surprise attack." Shadow put a hand on his arm. "Look here hedgehog I never do this often but I guess you don't notice things as fast as I do, Jet has changed…a little but, even a little difference equals a big change."

"Sides, you did have a lot of times that you saved this planet, you even saved it from me once…so let someone else save it for a change, and besides like he said, he still needs to find his friends, whether there on this planet or not."

Sonic noticed after Shadow said the last sentence, he saw him walk past him, and pick up the gray emerald. "Hey where you going?" Shadow snickered. "The only reason I decided to help Jet and Tails" Shadow gave a signature smirk. "Was only because I was bored." Shadow vanished using Chaos Control leaving Sonic alone for a moment.

Sonic had a dull look on his face, and sighed. "Same old Shadow…" Sonic then turned around and looked back at Jet. "Hey rival! Long time no See!" Sonic smiled. Jet got up and smacked Sonic downward. "YOU! You never said anything about had big a pain in the a** job you had!" Sonic then knee uppercut Jet on the beak. "What ya! Stupid? You never asked about what I do almost EVERYDAY!"

Jet had then headbutt Sonic after gaining a vein on his head. "Gee? I wonder why? Maybe because, I BARELY SEE YOU UNLESS I STEAL SOMETHING!" Sonic took the headbutt and started rubbing his forehead. "Fine steal something with you team!" Jet heard the last word Sonic said and looked down a bit. "Maybe then I can beat you butt in EX Gear Riding."

Sonic thought Jet was staring him down, but he realized Jet was looking down. "I lost my team, because of my greed…" Amy walked up behind Jet. Sonic then felt bad. "Sorry to hear." Jet smirked and stare Sonic down. "Nah it's cool, I know there somewhere, sides I kinda get why you have these guys as your friends Sonic." Amy smiled as Jet had shown a small light of maturity.

She then slammed her Piko Piko Hammer upon Jet's head. "That's for not protecting me from whoever his name was!" Jet mumbled in the rocky ground. "Why didn't I see that coming…" Sonic laughed as Jet grew a big bump on his head. Amy then stood in front of him with raging eyes, which completely stopped the hedgehog's joy.

Amy's eyes had seemed to be twitching at the moment. "YOU-LET-SOMEONE-BE-BY-YOUR-SIDE!!!!! AND IT WASN'T ME!!!!" Sonic stood scared to death looking quite pale. "Well techniqully I was possessed, you know I would never say no to Tails, Right Tails? Right?" Tails looked the other way. "I'm so not getting in this." Sonic then looked twice as pale, but Amy had then slammed her hammer upon Sonic's head forcing him to the ground as well. "I see you know Amy's #1 rule." Sonic muffled. "Amy always win…" Now Tails was laughing as Amy had turned back to her normal self.

-**All was peaceful at last, the evil alien Scatter has been defeated by Jet and the hidden secret of the Arks. This power was called Divinity. Sonic has reunited with his friends and all seems to be well, but in distant future, even evil effects come back to haunt the peace. **–

-**90's Boulevard: Status: Nearly Destroyed Time: 10:10 February 25, 2050 **-

A little sky blue hedgehog ran away from a crushed building, she had been running from building to building trying to escape from something chasing her, until a purple light shinned down on her. A robot was revealed to be the cause of the purple light and began to charge up energy within its laser.

The little hedgehog tried to run again, but has seemed to slip on a rock, it turned back to watch as the machine had fired a power orb aiming directly for the child, but a silver blur got in front of the orb and smacked it towards a collapsed building.

The blur was revealed as a hedgehog, which had landed on his feet and then suddenly, a car was lifted into the air and smashed the machine to the ground. The hedgehog took steps forward towards the crushed robot and watched as lights flickered within the eyes of the machine.

The sky blue hedgehog stood up and spoke with a gentle voice. "Uh thank you. You saved me from that horrible machine. May I ask for your name?" The hedgehog turned to face the sky blue hedgehog. "My name…is Silver The Hedgehog."

After Silver announced his name, two darkish hedgehogs walked down a path and stared down the silver hedgehog. Silver patted the hedgehog's head. "You must go little one…I don't want you to get hurt." The sky blue hedgehog nodded with innocent eyes, and ran off, leaving the three hedgehogs alone. "Ah Silver of course, you must be responsible for destroying yet another of our pets." A male voice was heard from one of the two hedgehogs.

Silver got tense. "Your "pet" was about to kill a little hedgehog that couldn't even defend himself." A female voice was heard this time. "Oh come on, he only wanted to play is all." Silver began to glow yellow as he heard that sentence come out of the female of the groups' mouth. "That boy…was about to killed by a menacing machine, and you dare call that "playing around"?" Silver's pupils turned red for a quick moment, and he had then flashed a white light.

The hedgehog was now a bright yellow and had his quills pointing upwards. Super Silver was born. "Ah Silver, we played this game before. Even if you can go super without the emeralds, you still can't beat us." Silver got even tenser. "After all, we did level three different cities after you tried protecting them, and look at how bad you failed." The female hedgehog had her thumb out pointing behind her.

Silver sent a saber of energy towards the female's hair, which had made a clean cut on her hair. " Oh Silver, now your dead." The female hedgehog dashed for Silver and roundhouse kicked him towards a crumbled building to the right. "Klair, control yourself. I highly don't get why girl's consider they're hair to be the most important thing in the world." Silver had then reappeared behind the male and side kicked him towards a crushed building to his right, and then he drop kicked Klair and air kicked her to a clothing store upon his left. "How was that for a fourth round." The clothing store's glass had then broken up as soon as Klair dashed out for Silver and slapped Silver side ways.

A full power blast of energy knocked Silver inside the crumbling clothing store, and the male reappeared firing multiple energy blasts into the building. "Nexu stop, you know very well you could've tone down your rage a little, as if your pride is really that important." Nexu starred down his female partner. "Well what can I say that idiotic hedgehog damaged my skin this time. I'm going to finish him off!"

Klair then grabbed Nexu's arm. "No, I want to have more fun with him. Let's go we got other cities to destroy." Klair flew upwards and jolted towards the west. Nexu looked down on the store and fired four more blasts of energy into the store watching as it explodes. He then flew off into west following his sister.


	12. Chapter 11 Silver's World

Silver awakened in a pile of rocks beaten after the explosion of the building. He then pulled out a ripped shirt, and sighed. He patted his head trying to regain what had happened. "I really should find Tails and talk to him." Silver looked around the demolished city. "I really did like this place…those two have destroyed so much…maybe Tails can think of something." Silver then stood up and had aura flare upwards upon his body, he then jolted into the air and flew off into the east.

-**Tails' Lab: Status: Lasting Time: 10:20**-

Tails was in the garage working on his favorite plane, the TornadoX2 which had a "Type-J" symbol followed by a "Sonic" symbol, on both sides of the plane, and on each of the four wings. Tails had then pulled from under the plane. Tails had grown from quite the years that have passed. He looked slightly taller then Sonic himself. "I hope Silver is safe, I just figured out a plan that might undo this horrible future."

Silver had jolted down to the ground in front of Tails' Lab. "Hey Tails, got any food for me?" Tails pointed to the two bags on the labs lower table. "Knock yourself out. After all you did go another round with the twins again huh?" Silver began stuffing his face with hamburgers; he then stopped for a moment. "Well they had this machine that was chasing this little boy, Tails looked back at him. "I see, its good you saved him, but you could've died. I already lost so much of my best friends, including Jet… I don't want to lose anymore.

Silver looked down. "Actually, how did Jet die?" Tails sat down on a box. "It's complicated. I don't know how….but it's somewhat like he vanished and he never came back, and you know how the other went down."

Silver smacked his fist on the table. "Yeah I know…"

-**Flashbacks**-

**Sonic dashed off and looked behind him, he then jumped and gathered the emeralds and turned Super and knocked Nexu with a powerful punch, but Klair slammed Sonic, which was powerful enough to smack the emeralds out of him and slam him towards a nearby beach and watched as Sonic sank.**

**Knuckles punched power blasts and began getting tired. Both Nexu and Klair smirked as they both unleashed a full power blast in front of the echidna's face.**

-**End Flashback**-

"Shadow….my mentor challenged Nexu alone…he was winning I could see flashes from where he had left me, but then Klair stepped in and Shadow got double teamed. He just couldn't handle the both of them." Silver slammed his fist on the table harder, which caused a few tiny robots to hit the ground. "There has to be a way undo all of this! I can't sit by and watch as these two demons destroy everything we love!" Tails thought as he stood up. "There might be a way…Silver you know somehow you got the ability to go super without even having one emerald near you. Which in fact is very rare for a hedgehog's case."

Silver nodded. "Silver we need to collect the emeralds, it maybe a crazy idea, but it's worth a shot." Silver was curious. "Don't worry, I'm going to send you into the past so you can meet three important friends, but you'll need to bring them here in the future."

Silver was lost. "Ok, but how do I travel to the past?" Tails thought for a moment. "Maybe by using Chaos control." Tails went up to a drawer next to the table Silver was banging on, and pulled out a yellow emerald and the green emerald. "You'll need one to carry with so here." Tails handed Silver the yellow emerald. "Trust me Silver, you'll meet them, and when you do it'll feel awkward but, you'll be happy you meet them." Silver smirked. "Alright wish me luck!" Tails gave him a thumbs up and the two clashed both emeralds together, and tails watched as Silver vanished within thin air, leaving the fox to become worried.

Tails sat back down on his box and pulled out a photo album and turned into the pages of the book. There was one picture in which Jet was in the background with Shadow smirking. Sonic had Tails in a headlock laughing, Tails smiled and looked at a pic of Sonic, Knuckles, and himself doing an old victory stance. Tails then looked at a picture he tooked with Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Divine Jet flaring energy right out of they're hands. "Yeah…you'll definitely find them to be an interesting group." He smirked as he placed the photo ablum down. "I just hope they take good care of you, Silver The Hedgehog."


	13. Chapter 12: To The Past

-**Within the portal**-

A green star shinned the typhoon of the portal. "This must be the right time." Silver took a hard left to a nearby rift and dashed straight into it. "Only one way to find out!"

-**Holly Mountain : 11:15 AM : 2010(present)**-

Sonic lifted his body up the mountainous cliff with a lot of struggle. "Phew what a climb, I wonder if Knuckles still lives way up here. Hey Tails! Hows it hanging from down there?"

Tails also had to climb since he reached his flight limit before while carrying Sonic up half way the cliff. "Just doing DANDY!"

Sonic ignored the comeback and stood upon the edge of the cliff they had been climbing. "I hope we can find Knux here, maybe he could helps us like the good ol' days, oh and of course help us find Jet." While Sonic was talking to himself, Tails was trying to lift his body upon the edge to join his friend.

At first, he almost fell off, but he managed to lift himself upon the edge panting wildly. "Maybe" **pant** "Since his blimp got shot down," **pant** "he must be," **pant** "Ugh! His a lot harder to find now huh?" **pant and exhales** "Maybe his with Amy or something, they have been hanging out more often."

Sonic looked back at Tails. "Would ya quit panting, it aint easy to read what cha saying, but maybe you have a point. He could be hanging there." Sonic looked down on his feet and noticed his shadow got bigger. Knuckles swiftly landed a down punch on Sonic, and an upper hook on Tails. "Your not taking the Master Emerald from me this time!"

Sonic got up and shook his head. "Knuckles, again with this plan? Why would we try to take the Master Emerald if WE can't control or even use it!" Sonic jumped back up, Tails slowly got himself up as well. "Knuckles come on, we went through this a long time ago. We can't use the Master Emerald, nor do we need it." Knuckles crossed his arms. "Really then why did this Doctor explain to me about your evil schemes you planed from studing the Master Emerald? For all these years huh? Explain That!

Tails was confused. "Who's this doctor you talked to?" Sonic was lost too. "Don't tell me he said that he could hold the Master Emerald for safe keeping?" Knuckles nodded with pride. "Aha! So you we're going to use it eh?" Sonic smacked his forehead. "You gullible idiot! This doctor guy tricked you to giving him the Master Emerald." Knuckles looked surprised. "Oh yeah then why did he tell me about an evil plan you guys we're working on."

Sonic sighed. "Knuckles out of the time you've known us, do you really think we're the evil ones?" Knuckles thought for a minute. "Well…not exactly, but why would he want the Master Emerald…for safe..keeping…..AW CRAP!" Sonic dashed over and punched Knuckles. "Are you really that gullible! Do you just go around handing people the Master Emerald! Even I don't know this guy! Out of all the things you've done that we're completely stupid, This is by far the MOST stupid!"

Knuckles pouted and looked away. "Well gee, blaming it on me helps!" Tails flew over to Knuckles and patted his shoulder. "It's ok, we'll get it back." Knuckles looked back at Tails. "Yeah, sorry Tails, I guess I mistook you, actually I forgot why I was mad at you, but that doesn't matter we better go find the Master Emerald."

Sonic smirked and looked at The Death Egg over the horizon. "Huh never knew Eggy still had that thing." Sonic then spotted a hovercraft float it's way from the spacecraft, to the other mountain. "Heh heh, looks like I was right. Come on guys lets show the Doc. The power of teamwork!" Both Tails and Knuckles had already flew over to the other mountain only half way there. "Not cool team, NOT COOL!" Sonic dashed down the cliff, and ran for the other mountain. Knuckles was holding on to Tails during they're small flight to the other mountain. "You ever notice Sonic talks to much?" Tails heard what Knuckles said and actually thought of it. "Yeah, you kind of get used to it after awhile" Tails then swung Knuckles to the cliff's rocky edge, and watched as he began to climb upwards. Tails soon ascended upwards, then shortly became tired and managed to climb up the rocky edge along with Knuckles.

-**After a few minutes**-

Knuckles lifted his body up to stand on the mountains edge, Tails then lifted his hand up and Knuckles grabbed it in order to help Tails up. Sonic looked at his teammates. "Well took you guys long enough." Tails and Knuckles both stare him down. "We're going to pretend we didn't hear that."

Sonic turned around and pointed to Eggman. "Alright, someone came down for a party?" Eggman snickered. "So the blue hedgehog has come out of retirement, good good! Though I was also hoping for Jet to be around. Sonic was curious in a confident way. "Really? Then what big plan do you got for Jet anyway?" Eggman dropped a capsule to the ground.

The team was in shock for a moment, as the capsule opened slowly, revealing a metalloid. "Now witness Metal Scatter!" Both Tails and Sonic were in shock, as the machine looked like a replica of Metal Sonic, only white and yellow eyes. Sonic began to grind his teeth. "How did you know about Scatter The Unknown…it looks like you painted Metal Sonic white."

Eggman snickered once again. "That's where your wrong, while you fools we're fighting him, you all failed to notice the multiple mechanical bugs I spread around Wild Canyon. To spy and collect data on multiple things, fortunately you guys came in and choose the place as the battle grounds, where I began to gather data upon the mysterious being." Eggman smirked widely. "In fact, I even read he was a lot faster then you are Sonic! Now it seems your no longer the Fastest Thing Alive!"

Eggman commanded the metalloid to attack Sonic. Metal Scatter dashed off for Sonic and jumped above him to fire energy blasts towards Tails and Knuckles, it then swiftly drop kicked Sonic and tossed the hedgehog towards his crew. Sonic soon got up and lift his teammates up as well. Sonic dashed for the machine and threw a straight punch at it. M. Scatter grabbed his fist before the punch can land, but Sonic soon smirked as Knuckles meteor smashed Scatter inside the Crater.

Sonic then high five Knuckles, but M. Scatter jumped out and smacked the two back towards the edge almost causing the tow to fall. Eggman commanded Metal Scatter to stop, but instead M. Scatter jumped into the air and began to charge a huge orb of destruction. "This was never part of the programming!" Sonic got his balance and pushed Knuckles back. Sonic looked up into the air and saw the orb charge up. "You gathered data from Scatter! Even his destructive ways! Now look what you did!"

Eggman flew off for his spacecraft. Sonic stared down the orb with huge grief. "This can't be it…there has be something to…I don't know but we can't end like this!" Light formed in mid air behind the metalloid and a hole grew behind the machine. Sonic spotted the hole and glanced at it.

A green streak of light appeared and in slow motion, Silver quickly kicked the dangerous robot to the ground, Silver then grabbed the orb and forced it higher into the air, he quickly sent a spear of energy into the orb and watched as it imploded. M. Scatter got up and aimed it's sight towards Silver and dashed straight for the hedgehog. Silver then focused on the machine and turned Super in an instant. Sonic was now utterly amazed.

"The hedgehog, went super without the emeralds…who is he?" Silver dashed for the machine, and in a split second Silver sliced the metalloid in half, with just a saber covering his hand, he then vanished and reappeared in front of the robot and flared energy right in front it's face. Sonic could not believe what was occurring.

Silver then landed on the ground and turned back to nomal. Sonic stood completely shocked and nudged both Knuckles and Tails. After they had awakened, he made his way towards the silver hedgehog. "Who…who are you?" Silver turned around and faced the blue hedgehog. "I am Silver The Hedgehog. You must find Jet and return to this spot.


	14. Chapter 13: 2nd Cooperation

Sonic looked at the hedgehog. "Silver huh? Uh what do you need Jet for?" Sonic wondered after he asked the question. (Yeesh, why is he so important now a days?) Silver looked at Sonic. "Actually the future needs Jet, Shadow, even you Sonic." Sonic looked a bit curious and turned calm. "The future eh? Sounds like fun." Sonic thought for a minute.

"Silver hand with us. I think Shadow will come here due to the huge amount energy that just occurred, but Jet might be at Amy's House or somewhere in the city." Silver nodded. "I understand." Tails poked Sonic and whispered into the hedgehog's ear. Sonic took a step forward now. "One more thing, how did you go Super without the emeralds?"

Silver turned around. "In due time Sonic, bring Shadow and Jet, with the Chaos Emeralds. I'll be waiting here." Sonic nodded. Tails popped out a capsule revealing Cyclone and jumped into the pilot seat. Sonic jumped on the wing, and Knuckles in the back seat. Silver watched as the place took off with the team, heading for the city area.

-**Central Highway**-

Knuckles spotted a green dot on top of a pink building; he then nudged Tails and pointed downward. Tails swung the plane down forgetting Sonic was on the wings of the plane. Tails swiftly landed the plane upon the roof and waved to Jet. Sonic got off the plane's wing and ran to the edge of the building and vomited on some flowers.

"Hey Jet, uh what are you doing here, at Amy's place." Jet shrugged. "Meh, Amy told me she need some help with some cleaning, and something about painting." Sonic and Knuckles laughed a little. Jet turned to the left. "Well it's a long story anyway."

Sonic got serious now. "Jet come on, we need to find Shadow and talk to this Silver guy." Jet was curious as he rose up one of his eyes. "What for?" Sonic shrugged. "I don't know something about the future I think." Jet thought for a minute and nodded. "Fine." Tails then nudged Jet's arm. "From what Sonic saw, this Silver could go super without one chaos emerald near the area. It's actually kinda weird." Jet heard this and didn't believe it. "Well maybe I should see him for myself, but hey do you guys even know where Shadow is?"

The team shook their heads no. "We actually think he might show up since there was a high usage of energy where this Silver guy showed up." "Hmm, alright. Then lets go!" Tails got inside the pilot seat of the Cyclone. Sonic hesistated and looked at Tails. Tails replied the curious look, with an eager yet innocent smile. "Uh guys hello? No rooms for the bird remember?" Tails noticed this. "Well jump and hang on to the back wing. Jet shrugged and decided to hang on to the back wing.

Knuckles noticed that both Jet and Sonic could easily get swung off, but he noticed it was an evil plan from Tails and he sat relaxing in the back seat. The plane charged up it's engine and dashed off the pink building. Tails then noticed they we're heading away from Holly Summit and made a hard turn to the right in order to make a U- turn.

Sonic was hanging on the wing with dear life while Jet barely handled the hard turn. "Here we go Again!" The plane dashed off for Holly Summit's Crater exiting the city limits.

-**Holly Summit**-

Both Jet and Sonic jumped off the plane and began to barf off the cliff's edge. Knuckles had a sweat drop run down his head. (Yep those two are alike in multiple ways) Knuckles poked Tails arm. "So this Silver The Hedgehog? Should we really trust him? I mean how could he go super without the emeralds near him?" Tails stopped laughing and thought to. "Yeah, but we need answers and he said he wants to talk to Shadow, Sonic and Jet."

"Ugh, never again will I go on the back wing of that plane every again." Sonic whipped the vomit off of hi mouth. "I really should've warned you there." A green flash of light of appeared and diminished as Shadow was revealed. "Hey it's Shadow." Sonic quickly got up and pulled Jet up as well. Shadow noticed to the two look as if they've vomited. "I'm not even going to ask." Shadow crossed his arms. "Right.." Sonic stepped up towards Shadow.

"Do you have the emeralds?" Shadow smirked and tossed a bag filled with the emeralds. "Apparently, Rouge was looking for the Master Emerald, in Wild Canyon. Instead she found the seven Chaos Emeralds. It was a bargain asking her for me to take them. What do you plan to do with them hedgehog?"

Sonic looked up towards Shadow. "Well, you see this hedgehog appeared from a portal, and apparently, he went Super without the emeralds. He told us to gather both you and Jet, along with the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow nodded his head lower a little. "Really, sounds interesting." A green flash appeared once again, only this time Silver was revealed. Silver stood there looking towards Sonic and Shadow, including Jet.

"Do you have the emeralds?" Both Jet and Shadow were curious. Sonic held out the bag with the 7 Chaos Emeralds. "Yeah they're in this bag." Silver smiled. "Good, come the future awaits." Shadow stood up. "Wait! Why do you need the emeralds, if we're going into the future, what awaits us on the other side?" Jet stood up and looked down on his Giga Ark. "yeah why should we go with you."

Silver looked at the both of them. "Because if you don't…my future will become your present…" Sonic heard this line and closed his eyes. "Come on, I trust him…lets hear what he has to say on the other side." Jet nodded, Shadow stood and closed his eyes as well. "Fine…" Jet lifted his arm with the Giga Ark. "One question, why do you need me?" Silver glanced at the Ark and the green hawk. (That must be Jet) "I'm not sure my friend on the other side said, but he needs you three for a specific reason."

Silver snapped his finger and the vortex appeared. "Come he wants to see you now." Silver walked inside the vortex. Sonic looked at the two and entered first. Jet was hesitant, but surely followed. Shadow was left, and he looked back at Tails and Knuckles. "You two, tell Amy, Jet and Sonic will be okay." They both nodded and watched as Shadow jumped inside the vortex.

Both Tails and Knuckles we're worried but had something to attend to within Snowy Kingdom. Tails jumped in the pilot seat of the Cyclone. Knuckles got within the back seat, and the two flew off for Snowy Kingdom.

-**Tails' House: 6:00PM: Future**-

Tails once again began to work upon a mechanical chamber the can hold a body, and another chamber that can hold separate items. Tails exhaled tiredly. "Phew it's finally done. Though there are three of them, I guess they'll have to take turns." Tails walked to his opened garage door and noticed a green flash of light flash.

The light diminished, as Jet, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were not harmed. "Well Silver welcome back." Sonic had a grip on the Chaos Emeralds that were still in the bag, he then looked around the place and the nearby city. "Wow look at this place. Is this really the future, it seems kinda….busted."

Shadow gave Sonic a dull look. "Really, busted. I'd have to say ruined." Jet looked at Silver and then the grown up Tails. "Uh Sonic is it me, or is that Tails?" Jet pointed to the yellow fox. Sonic was surprised Tails was the one telling Silver what to do, he was even more surprised at the fact that Tails was now around his height. Sonic walked up to him. "Tails is that you? Where are we?"

Tails Smiled and looked at the three of them. "I know I look different, and you probably don't recognize this place, but I'll tell you something. This is your bad future, and the only way to avoid this from happening I will have to ask for your help." Jet, Sonic, and Shadow look confident, Tails began his explanations.


	15. Special Saga 1 : Finitevus Strike!

-**Snowy Kingdom: 5:50PM: Present**-

Knuckles landed in the snowy plains looking around. Tails slowly descended the plane down to the icy ground. "Is this where you found the doctor?" Knuckles nodded. "Yep, this is definitely the spot. I remember handing him the Master Emerald here. I know he entered his cave of his somewhere here." Knuckles walked to the right looking around in the snow.

Tails saw a light bulb within a cave to the left. "Uh Knuckles, I think I found the cave. Knuckles?" Tails noticed Knuckles covered in snow muffling with his leg out. Tails jumped over towards the snow pile and pulled on Knuckles leg. It took some time but tails managed to pull him out. "You were saying?" Knuckles nudged the snow off his head.

Tails pointed to a nearby cave with some light bulbs on. Knuckles got up and walk calmly towards the cave and requested Tails to follow, as he ran inside. Tails ran towards the cave and walked inside the cave. As the two of them ran down the cave, they began to realize that the cave was moving downwards. "Why would a doctor work under the snow?" Knuckles kept running. "I don't know."

There was a small opening at the end of the cave. The two peaked they're heads out of the opening and examined a giant lab. The lab contained a gigantic computer, which had flashing lights and multiple mechanical arms moving around. Knuckles pointed to the guy that was next to the machine. "That's him"

The doctor had weak arms and weak legs, but the doctor seemed like he was Knuckles' height and had dreads like Knuckles. Knuckles spotted the Master Emerald within a chamber and watched as a screen showed the results of the emerald from becoming scanned. "Is that the reason this guy need the Master Emerald?"

Tails whispered. "Maybe, but this might be difficult, we need Sonic's help. They're in the future now." Knuckles pouted. "I don't need that hedgehog's help! I can handle this by myself!" The doctor slowly walked towards a mechanical Chaos, and dropped the machine into a pool of water. Tails then spotted another machine, which looked like it almost touched the roof of the lab. Tails described the machine to look like a red dragon with one hand being a flamethrower and another hand a dragon's claw.

"Knuckles he created an exact replica of Chaos, and a mechanical dragon? Knuckles we need to stop this insane doctor. Knuckles?" Tails looked behind him and noticed Knuckles weren't there. He soon realized Knuckles stood out within the lab.

"At last, I can leave this horribly aging shell and transfer my body into the most destructive machine within this miserable planet. For my name is Doctor Finitevus!" The doctor typed in a few keys within a keyboard for his computer to place wires within the mechanical dragon's head. "Hold it their Finitevus!" The doctor turned and saw the red echidna as well as the yellow fox. "Ah you're the nice boy who gave me the Master Emerald. A very stupid thing you have done my foolish echidna."

Knuckles pointed at the doctor with great pride. "Yeah yeah! I have respect for the old, but your about to get your butt kicked for copying the legendary water god and for stealing my Master Emerald!" The doctor chuckled weakly. "Really? Well then I better take my time while transferring my smarts into this machine."

Knuckles became eager, but Tails stood by him. "hey we got questions, and we want answers! Why did you make a copy of Chaos, and why did you create that metallic dragon?" Finitevus laughed. "I'm growing tired of staying in this organic body! And as for the Naos project, it's a parting gift for a dear rival of mine. Now I'll take my sweet time since I rather enjoy watching you two fight each other." Tails snickered. "Yeah right. Knuckles would never hurt me, and I'd never hurt him!" The doctor smirked. "You think so?"

A mechanical bug dropped from the roof and landed on Knuckles forehead. Knuckles lost his pupils and went berserk upon Tails swinging his fists towards the fox. Tails swiftly began to dodge the attacks. "Knuckles what are you doing! Knuckles come on snap out of it! Don't let that bug control you!" Knuckles stopped for a minute, but only screamed with rage as he again aimed for Tails with another fist attack.

"It's useless, that bug is in control now, and now my transfer will begin." The old weary doctor walked inside a chamber and turned it on from the inside. The chamber itself began to glow yellow as well as the mechanical dragon. Tails jumped out of the way of Knuckles rampage and watched as he smashed his fist into the wall. "Great the strongest guy is fighting me." Tails swung his tails on the ground to trip Knuckles to the ground.

He then used his Magic Hand technique to flick Knuckles into air. Knuckles regained consciousness and drilled his way into the icy ground knocking Tails over. Tails jumped back up and looked around looking for Knuckles, whom had slammed his fist up tails mouth performing an uppercut, swing the fox into the air.

Tails opened his eyes and saw the bug on Knuckles head. Knuckles swiftly jumped for the fox with his hands out, but Tails swiftly dunked the echidna to the ice with his twin tails. Tails then landed on the ice and poked Knuckles. Knuckles quickly took a hook at Tails. Tails took the punch, and turned back too look at the machine.

Tails then looked back at Knuckles and used his Magic Hook to lift Knuckles into the air, this time Tails flinged a Chu2 bomb upon Knuckles head, which exploded and propelled the echidna to the ground. Knuckles landed flat on his face and as he lifted his arm to blow off the flame on his head. He quickly got up. "Ugh I took some blows." Tails dashed over to Knuckles and jumped with joy. "Your finally back to normal." Knuckles noticed Tails was a little bit beaten.

"You ok? You look like you took some beating yourself." Tails nodded. "That Finitevus guy took over your mind, he made you attack me. Come on we gotta stop him now!" Knuckles had a hand on his head. "Ugh alright let me just get my balance." Tails dashed over to the machine's screen, which showed a 99% "Knuckles the machine is at 99%! His almost about to transform!" Knuckles still dazed walking towards Tails.

Both the chamber and the red dragon stopped glowing yellow. Tails directed his attention to the chamber to the left. As it flung open, nothing exited. Tails then directed his attention to the right, where the dragon now had a black and white color scheme. "Alright tails, I'm ready. What do we do now, where's that weird doctor guy?" Tails pointed to the mechanical dragon. "He….He turned into a metallic dragon."

The dragon awakened it's digital yellow eyes, and began to lift it's head. It then released a mighty loud roar, which even caused the lab within to rumble. The metal dragon closed it's mouth and stared down Knuckles and tails. ":HA! Now you fools can't destroy me! I am the Ultimate Being standing!:" The metalloid flew out of the lab and straight into Snowy Kingdom.

Tails and Knuckles ran under the hole, "Now what…Jet, Sonic, even Shadow can't help us. We're doomed." Knuckles walked over to the Master Emerald. He banged the glass door of the chamber that held the Emerald. He then picked up the emerald and lifted it out of the chamber. He then put it down and put his hand on it. "Ok, there is one person we can ask…but we need to get up there." Tails nodded and lifted Knuckles up. Knuckles held on to the Master Emerald.

When the two exited the lab from the hole M. Finitevus left, the two noticed Metal Finitevus flapping his metal wings. "Knuckles what do we do now?" Knuckles stared down the machine. "We don't have the chaos Emeralds since Sonic took them to the future. There's one shot left and it relies on a former foe." Knuckles put his hand on the Master Emerald.

"You don't mean Chaos do you? What if he goes on a rampage?" Knuckles looked at Tails. "That was only when he absorbed the negative from the Chaos Emeralds….we can assume. If he absorbs the Master Emerald…he may become something that can defeat this beast." Tails knew Knuckles was right and nodded.

"I call upon water, from the land above, hoping for thunder yet given clouds of tears. Let your rain pour, Let the seas soar! Come Forth! I summon Chaos!" The Master emerald shinned and revealed Chaos stand on top of the Master Emerald. "Chaos, we understand you have absorbed the negative from the Chaos Emeralds, but please absorb the Master Emerald and Master Chaos!"

Chaos stood still with no response glancing at Knuckles. Metal Finitevus roared and flashed a stream of fire towards the three. Both Knuckles and Tails looked back as they saw the huge flames fly straight down for them. Water then splashed from the icy ground and captured the flame. Chaos jumped off the Master Emerald with his hand out.

Chaos then put his hand upon the Master Emerald and began to absorb it. Chaos closed his eyes and began to gather green energy into it's arm towards his body. Metal Finitevus flapped it's wings slowly to descend. The mechanical dragon aimed lock-ons upon the three heroes. Tails stared down the machine. "What is it doing?" Knuckles stared the down the machine again. "I don't know."

The mechanical dragon began to gather energy into it's mouth as it opened it. Tails and Knuckles watched in horror, while Chaos still absorbing the Master Emerald. The metal dragon flared a destructive flame blast towards the three. Chaos sensed the flame orb and created a water dome to protect the bystanders and him. The mechanical beast roared once again.

A couple of seconds passed as the water dome fell back into the ice. The dragon scanned the area and noticed Tails and Knuckles unharmed, and Chaos in a new form. ": No! I've studied Chaos over time, and yet I have no data on this form!" Knuckles turned back to look at Chaos and saw he did in fact transform. A piece of the Master Emerald was lodged into Chaos chest, and Chaos grew three bangs of water fell from his forehead (at least where his brain was). Chaos grew an extra talon of water on both legs, and his hands had four fingers and not just three.

Chaos swung his now longer tail down on the ground near his feet, and as the wind blew on his newly formed water spines, Chaos opened his eyes and grew both gills and a mouth. Knuckles glanced at the newly formed Chaos. "What form should we call this one Knuckles?" Tails nudged his arm. "How about Master Chaos?" Chaos spoke, which surprised both Knuckles and Tails. "Wait you can talk?" Chaos looked at the two funny. "Well yeah, but only for now." Chaos looked at the metal dragon. "Chaos we need your help to defeat this insane doctor, who had just transferred his body into the metal dragon thing!" Chaos looked at Knuckles. "Understood." A rapid fireball shot down towards Chaos, but was soon stopped as Chaos grabbed it and evaporated the whole flame orb. "Seems like the beast is unaware of the ice here."

Chaos flashed into the air with a high rate of speed and began to fling his arms towards the mechanical beast, the metal dragon shot more flames towards the reaching water arms. Chaos then reformed his arms and created ice blades out of them, and began to shoot ice shards towards the machine's flamethrower. The shards impacted the flamethrower causing it to malfunction. Chaos then stretched the other ice blade and increased the size

Chaos swung his huge ice blade upon the metal dragon, but Metal Finitevus saw this move and flew to the left and flew straight for Chaos. ":I Am the ultimate! I will not be defeated by a pool of water!:" Chaos stared the mechanical dragon down. "This pool of water will definitely hack you to pieces!" Chaos quickly turned the ice blade into water and dispersed from it, Chaos then stretched the other ice blade arm to slash off the dragon claw.

Chaos then created a water dome and imprisoned the mechanical dragon and slammed the dome down to ice and watched as it sank into the icy water below. Chaos released a small ice ball and descended down to the icy ground. "Wow, Chaos you defeated that horrible looking machine!" Chaos turned back. "It's not over." Knuckles laughed. "Yeah not until the fish jumps." The metal dragon flew out of the icy ground into the ice. "That must be one big sea bass!"

The badly damaged dragon roared and charged another flame orb within its mouth. ":I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A POOL OF WATER! :" The mechanical dragon glowed red, and fired a huge stream of fire directly heading for the heroes. Chaos flung the ice ball it had which grew 30 times it's normal size (equal to the flame's size) and pushed the ice orb with his liquid arms. The glacial bomb moved over to Finitevus' side. The metal dragon sprout more flames out of its mouth to increase the fire stream's force over to Chaos. ":Now BURN! :" The fire blast began to come closer and closer, but Chaos smirked. "So you want to play for reals?" The emerald in his chest began to shine. "Fine. Full Power!" Chaos glowed emerald green, and suddenly the glacial orb rapidly made it's way through the metal dragon's flame and quickly towards the dragon's mouth.

"Now Take it!" Chaos turned the glacial orb into a shard and watched as it pierced the mechanical beast's mouth. The metal dragon shut down it's eyes completely, it soon descended into a icy valley. Chaos watched as it fell down, and turned back to his blue color. "Ok now his defeated…" Knuckles look ahead. Tails sighed with relief. "Its over. Thanks again Chaos." Chaos looked back at the two. "No problem…now I must go back within the emerald. Don't worry if I am needed, I will reveal my presence once again."

"Farewell Knuckles, and take care of the Master Emerald." Chaos tapped the emerald in his chest and shinned a blinding light. Tails and Knuckles both covered they're eyes, and opened them after the light had diminished. Knuckles spotted the Master Emerald in. "We should go Knuckles, I kinda feel out of place." Knuckles nodded and held the Master Emerald. Tails popped one of the capsules and out came the Blue Tornado. Knuckles hatched the emerald onto to back of the plane and jumped into the back seat.

The plane took off, leaving the snowy wasteland, but a snowy robot had watched the fight between the metal dragon and Chaos. The computer recorded the full fight, and the fall of it's creator. It began to gather data and work upon another machine, non-stop


End file.
